La máscara de Kakashi
by Yuny
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura intentaron durante años deshacerse de la máscara que cubría el rostro de su sensei sin éxito. Sin embargo, Tsunade acaba de darle a Sakura la mejor idea del mundo para que por fin pueda ver lo que hay detrás de la máscara.KakaxSaku
1. El comienzo

_Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura intentaron durante años deshacerse de la máscara que cubría el rostro de su sensei sin éxito. Sin embargo, Tsunade acaba de darle a Sakura la mejor idea del mundo para que por fin pueda ver lo que hay detrás de la máscara. Quizá no fuera demasiado ético, pero tampoco tenía elección._

_Nada me pertenece, todo a salido de la genial cabeza del ¡Oh Gran Dios Masashi Kishimoto! Excepto el siguiente argumento... que me tomo la lincencia artística de escribir para mi disfrute y espero que el vuestro. _

_El argumento original de Naruto esta basado hasta el manga número 35, que es el último actualmente comercializado en España. Paso de hacer spoilers o de pretender averiguar que pasará luego en la historia, así que os adelanto que Sasuke esta en el rincón que el autor tiene reservado para él y, sinceramente, por mi puede quedarse ahí un tiempo._

_Por lo demás, espero que os guste. Enjoy_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**La máscara de Kakashi**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Capitulo 1. El comienzo

_Todo tiene un principio, primero va el uno, después el dos, luego el diez y por último el cien . Pero el inicio no se encuentra en el uno, sino antes, en el caos... todo empieza desde cero. Y después de cero viene el uno, después el dos, luego el diez y por último el cien. Siempre que exista zero se llegará a cien. Por lo tanto, si queremos cambiar ese cien, tenemos que acabar con zero._

_Big Boss. Metal Gear Solid: Guns of the Patriots._

1.Consecuencias

_**Dicen que toda acción tiene como consecuencia una reacción igual y opuesta, es un principio básico e ineludible de la física, por supuesto si nos paráramos a pensar en las consecuencias de cada uno de nuestros actos nos volveríamos locos, así que preferimos ir por la vida sin pensar demasiado en como afectarán las cosas que hacemos a los demás. **_

_**He de reconocer que yo soy culpable de eso mismo, de no pensar en las consecuencias... y creedme si pudiera volver atrás y hacer las cosas de otra manera, las haría, pero en ese momento estaba tan cegada en probar a los demás que podía hacerlo que no pensé demasiado en lo que haría después o en como lo afrontaría.**_

_**Claro, que en estas condiciones y con mi animo ciertamente por los suelos, más que auto castigarme por mi conducta... me resulta mucho más fácil culpar a la persona con la que se inicio mi pequeño infierno particular. Si la frase que he nombrado al principio se cumple, la acción que ella llevo a cabo terminará por hacerla ganar la lotería. Estoy segura de que estáis pensando que eso no tiene nada de malo, pero en su caso, solo puede ser indicativo de un mal presagio.**_

2.Una misión muy particular

El sol entraba tímidamente a través de la ventana entreabierta, me desperté poco a poco disfrutando del calor de las sábanas como solo se puede hacer un día libre. Me desperecé y me prepare para disfrutar de un día en el que no tendría que hacer absolutamente nada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un día libre que ya ni lo recordaba ¿fue hace dos o tres semanas? Entre el hospital y el entrenamiento con Tsunade, a veces sentía que no tenía tiempo ni para respirar.

Pero hoy no tenía porque preocuparme por nada de eso, hoy era un día solo y únicamente para mí, en el que podría descansar e incluso salir con las chicas para ponerme al día, hace mucho que no las veo y me cuesta reconocerlo pero una vez que te acostumbras a los gritos de Ino, al cabo de un tiempo los hechas de menos, igual que los de Naruto.

"Toc, toc, toc"

Unos tímidos golpes sonaron en mi puerta principal, la verdad es que me exasperaron un poco, ya que me obligaron a levantarme de la cama y eso no entraba en mis planes de "no hacer nada en todo el día". Abrí la puerta con una mueca no muy agradable en mi rostro, el hombre que estaba al otro lado de ella dio un respingo. Era un ninja, de eso no cabía duda ya que vestía el uniforme de jounin, y tenía un rollo en su mano... me temí lo peor.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte tajante, lo siento, pero era el hombre que estaba a punto de arruinar mi día y no me apetecía ser agradable con el.

"Sakura Haruno" Dijo el hombre con tono de voz aburrido. "Ha sido convocada por la Hokage"

El hombre alargo la mano en la que sostenía el pergamino para que lo cogiera.

"¿Se trata de una misión?" Pregunté interesada, olvidándome de mi enfado temporalmente.

"No lo sé." El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Pero debe ser algo importante, porque a parte de a ti, a convocado a otras tres chicas."

Miré al hombre dispuesta a preguntarle más cosas pero este, viendo su cometido cumplido, desapareció en una nube de humo sin despedirse siquiera. Tosí un par de veces tratando de no asfixiarme.

"Capullo." Murmuré entre dientes.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa y me disponía a prepararme para salir no pude evitar tener una extraña sensación y no se debía solo a que mi día libre acababa de verse abruptamente anulado, era algo más primario y gutural, una sensación en la boca del estómago que te advierte de que va a pasar algo malo.

Debería haberle hecho caso.

2.1

Antes de salir de casa ojee el royo que el jounin anónimo, puesto que no se había presentado, me acababa de entregar. Me decepcione al descubrir que solo contenía el lugar y la hora de reunión, que era hacia donde yo me dirigía es ese momento.

El vestíbulo de la torre del Hokage era un hervidero de gente uniformada que iba de aquí para allá, algunos conocidos y otros no tanto. Ascendí con paso ligero a el despacho de Tsunade, la verdad es que tenía bastante curiosidad por saber lo que quería y más teniendo en cuenta que desde hacía algún tiempo no me había asignado ninguna misión, ella lo justificaba explicándome que tenía que concentrarme plenamente en mi entrenamiento como médico ninja.

Por fin llegue al despacho de Shizune, como siempre su cabeza estaba sumergida en un montón de papeles y trámites burocráticos. No por primera vez sentí un poco de lástima por ella, su trabajo era muy duro pero normalmente la gente no reconocía su importancia.

"Buenos días Shizune" Le salude con una sonrisa. Ella dio un pequeño salto y me miró.

"¡Buenos días!" Me respondió ella exageradamente, aparto la mirada un momento para mirar a sus papeles, luego volvió a mirarme a mí y suspiro.

"¿Te pasa algo?"Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

"¿A mi?" Su tono de voz se elevo una octava, después comenzó a morderse el labio compulsivamente. "Estoy perfectamente, genial. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No sé... pareces un poco nerviosa." Para probar mi punto di un fuerte puntapié en el suelo, Shizune se sorprendió tanto que pego un gritito, si hubiera sido un pájaro estoy segura de que habría salido volando. No pude evitar reirme. "Vamos tranquilízate... ¿de verdad que no te ocurre nada?"

Ella soltó otro suspiro, más largo esta vez, y dejó caer los hombros como si la hubiera derrotado.

"Es solo que..."

Shizune se cortó a mitad de la frase, se levantó y me cogió de la mano.

"Venga, Tsunade te esta esperanto dentro con las demás."

Después abrió la puerta del despacho de Tsunade para dejarme pasar. Por la expresión de su rostro, me dio la impresión de que bien podría estar abriendo las puertas del mismísimo infierno.

3. La fuerza de las Kunoichi

Cuando entré me sorprendió mucho encontrar allí a tres personas más, bueno, eso no, el jounin anónimo que se había presentado en mi puerta esta mañana ya me había informado de ello. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver que personas eran.

"¡Eh frentuda!" Me saludo con excesiva alegría y licencias, mira que llamarme frentuda ¡sabe que no lo soporto!, mi querida ami-enemiga de la infancia Ino. La mire enarcando las cejas, diciéndole con la mirada que no pensaba contestar a ese "saludo" de ninguna de las maneras.

"Ho... hola Sakura-chan" Hinata se inclinó levemente para saludarme. Si bien seguía siendo un poco tímida había mejorado mucho estos últimos años, ya no se desmayaba delante de Naruto y nos había confesado a Ino, Tenten y a mi algo que para cualquier ser del planeta desprovisto de pene era obvio, que le gustaba Naruto. Por supuesto él susodicho seguía sin darse cuenta de este hecho, si los hombres era densos Naruto lo era aún más.

"Hola Hinata" Respondí con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal Sakura?" La última en hablar fue Tenten que estaba sentada en un sillón con aspecto bastante aburrido.

Desde hacía poco tiempo Ino, Hinata y yo comenzamos a salir con Tenten, se integró en el grupo muy deprisa. Estaba desesperada por un poco de compañía femenina y su actitud sincera y sin complejos nos encanto a todas, si había alguna palabra para describirla era "auténtica".

"Bien, gracias Tenten" Me giré hacia la mesa del despacho y me incline levemente para saludar a Tsunade.

"Buenos días Tsunade-sisou"

Tsunade nos observaba a todas con aire solemne, pero sus ojos encerraban cierta ternura.

"Ahora que todas estáis aquí. Es hora de que os cuente porqué os he llamado." Poso una mirada evaluadora sobre cada una de nosotras.

"Cuando decidisteis ser ninjas erais conscientes de que es una profesión arriesgada." Comenzó Tsunade con voz extrañamente monótona, como si hubiera repetido el discurso varias veces. "Pero asumisteis esos riesgos, para proteger a vuestra villa y hacerla prosperar."

Me incline un poco más en mi asiento, aproximándome hacia Tsunade. Sabía que detrás de sus palabras, por vacuas que fueran, se escondía algo importante.

"Os enfrentáis a misiones constantemente, en muchas de ellas ponéis en peligro vuestras vidas." Su tono se había vuelto más oscuro. "Estoy segura de que en varias ocasiones habéis hecho cosas que no os gustaban, para conseguir que una misión se llevara a cabo con éxito. En otras palabras... que habéis utilizado todos los medios necesarios para conseguir vuestro objetivo."

Tsunade se detuvo para volvernos a mirar, era una mirada que nunca había visto en ella, era una mezcla de afecto y lástima.

"De lo que no sé si sois conscientes es de que para nosotras, las kunoichi, 'utilizar todos los medios necesarios' tiene un significado bastante más amplio que para vuestros compañeros masculinos."

"¿A que s...se refiere Hokage-sama?" Pregunto Hinata algo asustada.

Ino y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice por encima de su hombro, ambas teníamos cierta idea de hacia donde se encaminaba esta conversación.

"Hablo de uno de los recursos más antiguo y utilizado entre las kunoichi... la seducción."Tsunade no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ante la reacción de Hinata, que escandalizada se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un gritito. "Si, señorita Hyûga. La seducción puede ser una arma muy útil para utilizar en diversas misiones, y como cualquier técnica no puede ser improvisada, tiene que ser cultivada y entrenada."

"¿Lo dice en serio?" Pregunto Tenten escéptica, después se apresuro a añadir. "Hokage-sama."

Los ojos de Tsunade relampaguearon un segundo y por unos momentos me preocupe por la integridad de mi amiga.

"Si os he traído aquí hoy es porque todas tenéis ya 18 años." Me abstuve de recalcar que yo no los cumplía hasta dentro de una semana, no fuera a ser que encendiera más el volátil humor de Tsunade. "Y ha llegado el momento de que aprendáis utilizar vuestros cuerpos como otra arma más de vuestro arsenal."

Ino, que parecía la más divertida con toda la situación, se permitió soltar una risita ante la frase de Tsunade. A mi también me dieron ganas de reír, pero con sarcasmo... ¿Mi cuerpo? ¡¿Un arma?!... ¿en qué planeta?

"Oh... yo os sugiero que no lo subestiméis..." Dijo ella con tono serio aunque una sonrisita se instalo en su boca. "Podría salvaros la vida."

Tsunade se levanto de la silla y nos dio la espalda, mirando el sol temprano que bañaba la villa oculta de la hoja.

"No sois las primeras, ni seréis las últimas en pasar por esta prueba. Es algo por lo que todas las kunoichi de esta villa han tenido que pasar." Volvio a girarse hacia nosotras, sus ojos llenos de añoranza.

"¿Tu también Tsunade-sisou?" Pregunte interesada.

"Yo también, Sakura." Me aseguró ella. "Tranquilas no os voy a pedir nada drástico así que no tenéis porque temer."

Hinata se relajo visiblemente a mi lado, la mire y sonreí.

"Además sois chicas muy bonitas, ninguna tendréis problemas para cumplir la misión que os voy a encomendar."

Mire con aire escéptico a mis compañeras, si había alguien del grupo de cuatro que salía perdiendo, esa era yo. Ino era rubia, guapa y no tenía ningún problema en demostrar sus encantos. Hinata, aunque era vergonzosa, tenía un cuerpo y una talla de pecho espectacular, sé que queda mal citarlo pero ya conoceís el dicho "tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas"... un escote bastaría para que un hombre se olvidara hasta de su nombre. Tenten, aunque no tenia un cuerpo espectacular, era más delgada que yo, y tenía una personalidad decidida, además de una belleza natural.

¿Y que tenía yo exactamente? Un exótico pelo rosa... gracias mamá.

3.1

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo... estaba sola frente al despacho de Tsunade, recorriéndolo por cincuenta y una vez. Tsunade les había pedido que esperarán fuera mientras explicaba la misión que les correspondía por separado, al parecer cada misión era personalizada y pensada para "superar las debilidades y aumentar los puntos fuertes de cada una".

Pero hasta ahora, ninguna de mis compañeras me había dado la esperanza de que fuera a ser fácil.

La primera en entrar fue Hinata, tras unos minutos después, salió sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello y murmurando entre dientes. "No puedo hacerlo, no puedo..." una y otra vez.

La siguiente fue Tenten que se dirigió con paso decidido hacia nosotras y nos dijo en tono férreo. "¿Cómo espera que haga eso? No es un hombre, es un témpano de hielo."

Así que mi única esperanza, lo único a lo que aferrarme mientras recorría la antesala al despacho de Tsunade arriba y abajo, era a Ino. Seguro que salía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y diciendo "pan comido".

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció una Ino fantasmal, su cara estaba tan lívida que podía haber rivalizado con la de un muerto.

"¿Ino?" Le pregunte con un hilito de voz, tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta porque no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta.

"¡¿Qué?!" Saltó ella sin disminuir el paso que la conducía inexorablemente hacia la calle, un ligero rubor comenzó a subir por su rostro.

"¿Qu...que t...tal?" Perfecto, estaba tan nerviosa que me estaba convirtiendo en Hinata.

"¡Solo te voy a decir una cosa!" Estoy segura de que ni su ira ni su frustración iban dirigidas hacia a mi, sino más bien a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de las puertas de roble, pero ahora mismo la mejor opción para desahogar su rabia era yo. Así que me prepare para recibirlas. "Espero que tengas más suerte que yo."

Aparte los brazos que había colocado defensivamente delante de mi cara para protegerme de Ino de manera instintiva.

"¿Tan horrible es?" Pregunte bajando el tono de voz. Ino me agarro ambos hombros para después mirarme fijamente, ser sacudida por un escalofrío, afirmar con la cabeza e irse a toda velocidad del vestíbulo.

"¡Tu silencio me reconforta!" Grite a la espalda de Ino mientras se alejaba.

4. La máscara de Kakashi

El silencio que reinaba en el despacho de Tsunade estaba empezando a volverse opresivo, me estaba costando hasta respirar. Tsunade me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, obviamente esperando una respuesta para la bomba que acababa de soltar. Supongo que esperara que gritara, que me negara o que comenzará a romper cosas presa de un ataque de ira repentina, pero no esto.

"¿Sakura?" Pregunto ella tímidamente, observándome como si fuera un bomba a punto de explotar.

Yo seguí mirándola fijamente, intentando asimilar la misión más ridícula de mi vida, por una parte me daban ganas de reír a carcajadas y por otra... solo de pensarlo una antigua sensación se instalaba en mi pecho, oprimiéndolo, haciendo que tuviera ganas de llorar.

"¿Qué?" Susurré, con la voz ahogada entre la risa y el llanto. Cerré los ojos y trate de controlarme, tenía que comportarme como una profesional.

Tsunade abrió la boca para explicarse de nuevo pero yo la acallé.

"A ver si lo entiendo, mi misión es, que tengo que seducir a Hatake Kakashi para quitarle la máscara." Expliqué muy despacio, más para mi misma que para ella.

"Sí" Me confirmo Tsunade.

"Hatake Kakashi... el ninja copia" Ella asintió.

"Mi ex-sensei" Volvió a asentir.

"El pervertido que lee porno en público y siempre llega tarde" Afirmó de nuevo.

"El que me conoce desde los 12 años, me ha visto crecer y nunca va a poder verme como a nada más que a una niña"

"Si, si y si, justo ese... si conoces otro, por favor házmelo saber" Me dijo ella, algo exasperada.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que hablábamos de la misma persona, para poder aclararte un par de cosas..." Le comente con tono desenfadado. "¡Estas loca! ¡Es imposible que él se fije en mi, es mucho mayor que yo! ¡Para él no soy más que una niñata! ¡Es mi ex-sensei! ¡¿Es que no hay alguna ley que prohíba ese tipo de relaciones?!" Me sorprendí a mi misma gritándole a Tsunade, parecía que de entre todo el torbellino de emociones que sentía habían ganado el enfado y la indignación... enhorabuena a los vencedores.

Tsunade se tranquilizó un poco al ver que por fin había estallado y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

"Oh... si que hay leyes que lo prohíben." Dijo con una carcajada. "De hecho lo que prohíben es que tu y yo tengamos un encuentro apasionado... pero creo que con Kakashi te dejan vía libre."

Me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano no reírme y mantener mi cara de despecho.

"Sakura." El tono de Tsunade volvió a adquirir un matiz de seriedad. "He elegido esta misión para ti, con especial cuidado ya que eres MI alumna, por varias razones..."

¿Me lo había parecido o el "mi" de esa frase había sido con mayúsculas? La miré alzando una ceja, el chantaje emocional no era su estilo... pero ahí iba.

" Para empezar porque es un reto... como tu bien has dicho es difícil que se llegue a fijar en ti ya que te ve como una niña..." Abrí la boca para quejarme pero ella me acalló levantando un dedo y añadió. "Pero no es imposible Sakura, después de todo y aunque tu no te hallas fijado Kakashi es solo un hombre. Y todos los hombres tienen necesidades."

"¿Y eso que significa?" Me salió tan ácido y tan sarcástico que hasta Tsunade me miró asombrada.

"Pues que si tú le demuestras que no eres una niña, sino una mujer, no te costará convencerlo para que se quite la máscara."

No pude evitarlo, en ese momento me reí, a carcajadas, y por un momento me pareció que por fin había perdido el juicio.

"Vamos sisou" Logre articular entre carcajadas. "Kakashi no se sentiría atraído por mi ni aunque me paseara desnuda delante de él tras diez años de abstinencia sexual."

"La otra razón por la que lo he hecho..." Me atajó ella cambiando de tema. "Es porque me duele verte, veros así."

En ese instante dejé de reírme, ¿así que lo sabía?

"Sí, Sakura, lo he notado. Para serte sincera Naruto también me comento algo... parecía preocupado"

"Con todo mi respeto." Dije mientras apretaba los puños. "No creo que sea un asunto de tu incumbencia."

"Sí que lo es, además de tu maestra soy la Hokage, por si te habías olvidado y la relación que hay entre los sinobi de la villa es de mi total incumbencia."

En una frase me acababa de recordar que era mi maestra, mi superior y que no importaba lo que discutiera, porque su palabra era la ley.

"Si Tsunade-sisou." Le respondí con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Pregunto Tsunade de repente. "Te estoy dando la solución para calmar tu resquemor con Kakashi."

La escuche atentamente, por lo visto sí que me había estado observando. "Resquemor" me parecía una palabra perfecta para explicar lo que sentía, porque aunque me hubiera alejado de él, no le odiaba... era incapaz de odiarle, ya que pese a todo le seguía admirando muchísimo.

"Te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de la venganza..." Terminó la frase con un aire grandioso típico de las películas. "De demostrarle lo que vales, quizá no puedas superarle todavía en el campo de batalla, pero con esto puedes vencerle."

Vencerle. ¿Acaso era así de sencillo? Cuando tenía 12 años Kakashi entrenó a Sasuke, le enseño a ejecutar su propia técnica original, perfecta para él ya que también poseía el Sharingan. Dos años después ideo un entrenamiento especial solo para Naruto, con el cual alcanzó el máximo de su potencial. Y yo, ingenua de mí, pensé que algún día llegaría mi turno, pero no llego. Nunca tuve nada especial que él tuviera que resaltar, o quizá nunca tuve nada especial para empezar.

En aquella época me dolió tanto que no se fijará en mí, que sin darme cuenta comencé a alejarme, a mostrarme distante y poco a poco los fui dejando atrás. Naruto lo notó he hizo todo lo posible por ganarme de nuevo, la verdad es que no pude resistirme. Después de todo lo consiguió a fuerza de pesadez, pero se lo agradecí en el alma.

Sin embrago, Kakashi se comporto como era previsible en él, no hizo nada. Seguíamos saludándonos de manera educada en los pasillos, pero la naturaleza de nuestra relación era la de meros compañeros de trabajo y desde que Tsunade dejó de mandarme a misiones ya ni eso.

Así que lo que se pudo arreglar en su día con una simple disculpa, fue creciendo hasta convertirse en eso, un "resquemor" que sentía cada vez que le miraba. Estúpido, lo sé.

"Vencerle." Susurre. Tsunade me sonrió.

En cierta manera era la solución perfecta, así volvería a hablar a Kakashi sin herir mi orgullo, con lo cual no me sentiría incomoda y de paso le demostraría que existía, que era una buena kunoichi. Aunque aún quedaba un pequeño problema...

"Tsunade-sisou te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi." Y lo decía sinceramente. "Pero... aunque sea una buena idea, es imposible que el se fije en mí. Nunca me ha visto de verdad."

"Entonces." Añadió ella con una sonrisa enigmática. "Tendrás que hacer lo imposible para que él se fije en ti, de una vez por todas."

Suspiré, un largo y profundo suspiró con el que pretendía calmar mi cuerpo y mi alma. Aún insegura y casi temblando pronuncié solo dos palabras que sellarían mi futuro.

"Lo haré"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CONTINUARÁ...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Para empezar, agradeceros que halláis leído la historia hasta el final... buf y si estáis leyendo esto, que puedo decir, ¡os quiero!¡Sois lo mejor!

Después tengo que disculparme por los errores, las faltas de ortigrafía y las demás cagadas en general que haya cometido, aunque leo el texto varias veces siempre se me escapa alguna y otras simplemente no las veo ni aunque sean burradas. Lo siento de veras.

Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero solo pretendo tantear las aguas de este mundillo. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Naruto y quería ver si de verdad soy tan horrible como parezco.

Si lo continúo será una historia corta, de unos 10 capítulos... así que os pido por favor que me deis vuestra opinión.

Muchas gracias corazones.

Namarie, Yuny


	2. La lista

_Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura intentaron durante años deshacerse de la máscara que cubría el rostro de su sensei sin éxito. Sin embargo, Tsunade acaba de darle a Sakura la mejor idea del mundo para que por fin pueda ver lo que hay detrás de la máscara. Quizá no fuera demasiado ético, pero tampoco tenía elección._

_Nada me pertenece, todo a salido de la genial cabeza del ¡Oh Gran Dios Masashi Kishimoto! Excepto el siguiente argumento... que me tomo la licencia artística de escribir para mi disfrute y espero que el vuestro. _

_**Antes de empezar quiero deciros que he añadido los agradecimientos por los reviews del anterior capitulo al final de este. Os merecéis mis gracias y más, me habéis animado mucho para seguir con este fic.**_

"_Diálogo"_

_«Pensamientos»_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**La máscara de Kakashi**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Capitulo 2. La lista

5. Primera toma de contacto.

Salí de la torre del Hokage y atravesé las concurridas calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo, completamente absorta en mis pensamientos. Necesitaba pensar y evaluar la situación que acababa de vivir. ¡Oh! ¿¡Porque había tenido que aceptar!? Maldito orgullo... me metía en más líos de los que me sacaba.

Pero la verdad es que en el fondo también quería demostrar que podía hacerlo, aunque las probabilidades de que lo consiguiera fueran de una entre mil... ¡No! Esos pensamientos negativos estaban totalmente prohibidos, podía lograrlo. De hecho, debía lograrlo, para demostrarle a Kakashi que podía vencerle, aunque fuera en un terreno poco ortodoxo.

Además lo único que tenía que hacer era que Kakashi se quitara la máscara, lo cual tenía un incentivo añadido... ¡Por fin podría ver el rostro de Kakashi!

«_ ¡Groarr! ¡Si!__» _Vitoreo la "Sakura" interna.

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde la primera vez que el equipo número 7 había intentado ver el aspecto de su sensei. Por supuesto todos sus intentos habían acabado de forma infructuosa, pese al entusiasmo de Naruto y el talento de Sasuke todo había sido en vano, Kakashi se anticipaba a todos sus movimientos y sus ideas.

«Pero supongo que en esto no habrá pensado.»

Sonreí al pensar en las últimas palabras que me había dicho Tsunade antes de irme.

"¿Y cómo sabrás que he tenido éxito en mi misión?" Le había preguntado con curiosidad, después de todo, a no ser que asignará a alguien que me siguiera las 24 horas no tenía manera de comprobarlo.

"Porque conocerás la respuesta a una pregunta." Me contesto ella en tono enigmático. "¿Qué tiene de especial el rostro de Kakashi?"

¿Así que tenía algo especial? Me reí al pensar que podría ser una de las cosas que habíamos pensado Naruto, Sasuke y yo en nuestra infancia. Dientes de conejo, o quizá labios enormes.

Después Tsunade había añadido en tono jocoso. "Ya que tienes que ver a Kakashi, dile que venga a verme inmediatamente. Voy a hacer algo para facilitarte el trabajo."

Y estas últimas palabras la habían conducido a donde estaba ahora, buscando por las calles de Konoha a su ex-sensei y próximo objetivo, el siempre escurridizo Hatake Kakashi. De hecho me dirigía hacia su casa con esperanzas de encontrarlo, hacía años que no pasaba por allí, esperaba que siguiera viviendo en el mismo lugar.

"¡Sakura-chan!" Un grito ensordecedor me saco de mis divagaciones.

Me giré para contemplar la excesivamente brillante, al menos en mi opinión, sonrisa de Naruto. Unos segundos después estaba hundida entre unos brazos color naranja.

"Naruto... es que no puedes saludar como las personas normales." Le dije algo exasperada, después del día que había tenido, no necesitaba aguantar a mi hiperactivo compañero.

"¡Joooo! Sakura-chan, es que estoy muy contento de verte. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ti." Añadió en tono de reproche, me soltó y después susurro agitando la mano delante de su cara. "Además, estar solo con Sai es un rollo."

"¿Decías algo 'pene diminuto'?" Preguntó el susodicho acercándose con su omnipresente sonrisa artificial.

"¡Que te he dicho que dejes de hacer referencias al tamaño de mi pene!" Grito él, provocando que varios transeúntes que pasaban cerca se detuvieran a mirarlos con curiosidad. "¡¿Eres gay o qué?! ¡No te acerques a mi!"

Naruto se escondió detrás de mí pareciendo aterrado, no pude evitar reírme.

"¡Ah! No te había visto..." Sai me hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza. "¿Qué tal estas... callo?

Sentí como la rabia subía por mi rostro, tiñéndolo de un color rojizo.

"¡Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de llamarme callo! ¡Capullo!" Esta vez era el turno de Naruto de sujetarme a mí. Me estaba planteando dar rienda suelta a mis impulsos homicidas, cuando aproximándose hacia nosotros observé un familiar pelo plateando sobresaliendo por enzima de un libro naranja.

Al ver tan cerca al hombre al que se suponía que tenía que seducir se me heló la sangre, ¿como iba a hacerlo si su mera presencia me paralizaba? Naruto me soltó notando que me relajaba.

"Sakura, tienes que escuchar esto." Comenzó él excitado. "Estábamos entrenando con Kakashi-sensei..." El resto de sus palabras se fundieron en mi cerebro como si fueran un zumbido ensordecedor.

« ¡¿Así que entrenando?! Con Kakashi.»

Mis ojos se encendieron con renovada determinación.

«Creo que es hora de que yo también entrene un poco.»

Invoque la sonrisa más dulce que pude a mis labios, intentando que no pareciera demasiado falsa. Sai alzó una ceja a mi lado, por mucho que lo intentará nunca engañaría al mayor experto en sonrisas falsas de Konoha. Me zafe de Naruto y avancé hacia Kakashi, que aparentemente seguía demasiado engrosado en su libro como para darse cuenta de mi presencia. Me planté delante de él, interrumpiendo su trayectoria.

"Hola Kakashi-sensei." Le saludé con una alegría que no sentía, por encima de los gritos de Naruto de "Sakura... Sakura. ¡Hazme caso!".

En ese momento Kakashi hizo algo que no me esperaba, dio un traspiés. Lo corrigió enseguida, fue casi imperceptible, pero yo que lo estaba observando con extrema avidez me di cuenta al instante. Supuse que la reacción tenía que ver con mi renovado uso del honorífico, que había empezado a dejar de utilizar la primera vez que me sentí decepcionada por él, inclinándome por el más formal "Kakashi-san".

El susodicho bajo el libro que le cubría el rostro, revelando la máscara que llevaba debajo. No pude evitar que mi mirada se clavara en ella durante algunos segundos.

« ¡Sigue disfrutando de tu anonimato mientras puedas, porque voy a conseguir que me reveles tu rostro! ¡Cha!»

"Yo." Me saludo él con una sonrisa, o al menos que yo pudiera adivinar por la forma en que su ojo adquirió una forma ovalada.

Yo respondí a su sonrisa lo mejor que pude y observe a mi ex-sensei detenidamente. Era unos diez centímetros más alto que yo, delgado y la camiseta se le marcaba en los brazos, mostrando unos estupendos y entrenados bíceps...

« ¡Eh! Mal curso de pensamiento.»

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas de mi cabeza. Me tranquilice diciéndome que fijarme en el hombre que me habían dicho que sedujera era de lo más normal, ¿no? Después de todo puede que tuviera que besarle. En ese momento note como un inexorable calor me subía por la cara, baje el rostro para que el pelo me lo cubriera. Pero por la mirada de extrañeza con la que me observaba Kakashi no había duda de que lo había visto.

"He... Mmm... esto." Tartamudeé inconclusa, parecía que mi cerebro se había tomado unas vacaciones. Nada más sexy para seducir a un hombre que tener el aspecto de que te ha dado un infarto cerebral.

"Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que vallas a verla." Logré articular sin mirarle, aún estaba ruborizada y no quería que Kakashi pensara que era una colegiala enamorada.

Él asintió. "Gracias Sakura." Y al ver que seguía ahí plantada, añadió. "¿Querías algo más?"

« ¡Vamos Sakura espabila! Es el momento perfecto para establecer un primer contacto, una sonrisa encantadora, un cumplido, un poco de flirteo… ¡Di algo inteligente!»

"La ropa que llevas te sienta muy bien Kakashi-sensei."

El ladeó la cabeza y me miró como si acabara de volverme loca.

"Te refieres al uniforme de Jounin…" Dijo muy lentamente. "El que llevo todos los días."

«…. …. …. Mierda.»

"Si." Susurre, incapaz de añadir nada más.

Me ruboricé aún más, sin lugar a dudas mi cupo de hacer el ridículo se había llenado para este día.

«Estúpida, estúpida. ¡Huye ya!»

Naruto se me acerco y me miró fijamente.

"Sakura-chan. ¿Porqué te sonrojas?"

Borra lo último que he dicho, no se había llenado, había rebosado por completo el cupo. Y mira quien estaba delante mío, Naruto, que gracia.

"¡Naruto!" Grité, a la vez que soltaba un golpe indeterminado a su cara. Sai se rió, Kakashi seguía mirándome asombrado. Yo entré en ataque de histeria, tenía que irme antes de hacer alguna tontería más.

"Adiós." Me despedí a la vez que hacía una reverencia. Y corrí todo lo que pude calle abajo, tropezando con viandantes que se zafaban de mí con un empujón o un insulto.

¿A quién pretendo engañar? No estoy preparada para esto.

5.1

Observé como la figura de Sakura se perdía en la distancia, chocándose descuidadamente con cualquiera que se cruzará en su camino.

«Bueno, al menos parece que no sigue enfadada conmigo.»

"¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?" Me preguntó Naruto, mientras me señalaba con un dedo acusadoramente.

Me costo mucho tomarle enserio teniendo en cuenta que, en el lugar donde Sakura le había golpeado, tenía la cara hinchada y enrojecida. Suspiré teatralmente y alcé los hombros.

"Quién sabe lo que le pasará a nuestra pequeña flor de cerezo." Dije a la vez que elevaba de nuevo mi omnipresente libro, protegiéndome así de más comentarios o preguntas, a la gente le no le suele gustar hablar con alguien que lee porno en público... ¿Me pregunto por qué?

Naruto se giró enfadado y hecho a andar a grandes zancadas seguido de Sai. Yo también les seguí, guardando unos cuantos pasos de distancia, fingiendo que leía. La verdad es que la actitud de Sakura me había extrañado bastante.

Para empezar me había vuelto a llamar "sensei" y eso, era algo que me alegraba. Cuando hace unos años dejo de referirse a mí como "sensei", pensé que en cierta manera lo merecía, así que acepte su decisión. Después de todo yo no le había enseñado más de lo que había aprendido con Tsuande, ella merecía ese título más que yo. Lo que me había preocupado era otra cosa... el tartamudeo, la forma en la que parecía tensa al hablarme...

Me paré en seco cuando un pensamiento me asaltó de repente.

«Esta chica, quiere algo.»

"Vamos Kakashi-sensei, lo que ha pasado no cambia nuestro trato." Me increpo Naruto al ver que no le seguía.

"Pero Naruto." Sonreí inocentemente, que pena que llevara la máscara puesta porque mi sonrisa era encantadora, y me pase la mano por detrás de la cabeza. "Ya has oído a Sakura, tengo que ver a la Hokage."

"¡¿Qué?!" Naruto alargo la "e" de tal manera que resonó en mis oídos durante varios segundos después de que terminara. "Pero nos lo prometiste."

"Y tú **siempre **llegas tarde." Puntualizo Sai.

"Eso, eso." Añadió Naruto exaltado. "A ti te importa un bledo llegar puntual o no. Prometiste que nos invitarías."

Comencé a hacer los signos necesarios para transportarme. "Lo siento chicos, dejaremos lo del ramen para otro día"

"¡Kakashi- sensei!" La voz irritada de Naruto resonó en mis oídos como si cada vez estuviese más lejos. "¡Sai haz algo!"

La verdad es que destruir las ilusiones de Naruto con respecto al ramen me daba pena, pero bueno, si después de tantos años todavía no sabían que siempre me libraba de pagar las invitaciones era que no me conocían.

6. La lista

El sonido de la risa de Ino y Tenten era algo que me esperaba, para ser sinceros, después de contar mi encuentro con Kakashi aquella mañana era normal que se rieran. Pero Hinata… de Hinata no me lo esperaba, aunque hay que admitir que estaba esforzándose mucho por sofocar su risa y camuflarla como un ataque de tos.

« ¡Si hasta Hinata se ríe de mi es que he alcanzado una cota histórica de hacer el ridículo!»

"¡Oh! ¡Ya basta!" Les dije quejumbrosa a la vez que dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa. "Ha sido un lapsus ¿vale?"

Ino trató de controlar su risa unos segundos, sintiendo mi inquietud.

"La próxima vez que lo encuentres, le puedes comentar siguiendo tú línea de elocuencia de hoy, que esa máscara que lleva le queda la mar de bien."

Otra ola de risas histéricas, esta vez Hinata se unió a ellas abiertamente. Cogí una de las bolas de carne que había sobre la mesa y se la tiré a Ino a la cara. Tenten la atrapó en el aire con sus palillos como solo una maestra del taijutsu puede hacer.

"No te enfades. Ha sido gracioso." En la cara de Tenten todavía se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si… ja, ja, ja. ¿Y cual va a ser vuestra brillante aproximación a vuestros objetivos?" Tercié en tono ácido. "Ni siquiera me habéis dicho quienes son."

Ino dejo de reír y alzo una mano indignada.

"Eres tú la que convocó una 'asamblea de emergencia', por cierto... ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser en mi casa?!"

"Porque sabemos que siempre guardas comida de emergencia por si viene Choji." Le aclaré "Y no esquives el tema."

"Llevas hablando sin parar durante 20 minutos." Se quejó la rubia. "No hemos tenido oportunidad de decírtelo."

Hice una mueca. "Ya me callo"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en el cual me las quede mirando expectante, la verdad es que tenía bastante curiosidad por saber que clase de misión tenían que llevar a cabo. Tenten fue la primera en hablar.

"El mío es Neji" Soltó de repente.

Ino, Hinata y yo nos miramos disimuladamente, sin saber como reaccionar, optamos por la ambigüedad.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Pregunto Hinata interesada, después de todo era su primo.

"Supongo que iré aproximándome a él poco a poco." Se quedo un rato pensativa. "No soy una experta en lo que a seducción se refiere, pero creo que estar en su equipo me da ventaja porque nos vemos mucho. Supongo que partiré desde ahí y ya se me ocurrirá algo."

Pensé en lo que acababa de decir Tenten, la verdad es que tenía razón, y eso me hizo plantearme otra dificultad más para seducir a Kakashi, ya que actualmente el tiempo que pasábamos juntos era casi inexistente. Necesitaba una excusa para pasar más tiempo con él, algo que no resultara sospechoso.

"Yo..." Susurró Hinata, pareció bacilar un poco, dio un largo suspiro y nos miró con aire decidido. "Tengo que seducir a Na... Naruto"

Ino se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a toser de forma compulsiva, Tenten alzó las manos hacia el cielo.

"¡Por fin!" Grito la chica. Hinata alzo una ceja extrañada. "Aunque sea medio obligada, por fin vas a tener que actuar." Aclaró ella sonriendo.

"¡Eso es pequeña!" Grito Ino y choco su mano con la de Tenten, yo me reí.

"Me alegro mucho por ti." Dije cogiendo la mano de Hinata y lo sentía de corazón.

Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió ligeramente, al menos una de nosotras estaba contenta.

"Bueno, entonces eso solo nos deja el problema de la frontuda aquí presente." Sentenció Ino.

"¿Problema?" Pregunte indignada.

"Sí, es obvio que eres la que más necesita ayuda de entre todas nosotras."

No me moleste en desmentir sus palabras, tenía razón, yo era la que más ayuda necesitaba.

« ¡Eh! Un momento...»

"Ino... creo que se te ha olvidado comentarnos quien es tu objetivo."

Ino se detuvo a medio camino de llevarse un trozó de carne a la boca, mientras, Tenten, Hinata y yo la mirábamos fijamente. La situación era bastante cómica. Ella dejo los palillos sobre la mesa y nos observó con un rictus de seriedad, yo me incliné hacia delante en la mesa para escucharla.

"Eso es por que no pienso decíroslo." Sentenció.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de explicarse con más profundidad fue asaltada por tres indignadas kunoichi.

"Nosotras te lo hemos dicho."

"No puedo creer que no tengas la confianza suficiente con nosotras como para..."

"Quizá cambies de idea en unos segundos, cuando haya acabado contigo."

Ino alzó las manos para defenderse.

"No es que no confíe en vosotras, pero por ahora prefiero no decíroslo y nada de lo que hagáis, incluida la tortura, me hará cambiar la opinión." Esto último lo dijo mirando significativamente a Tenten.

La verdad es que estaba tan seria que me pareció mal insistirle, Tenten a mi lado suspiró con rabia contenida.

"Sabes que lo terminaremos averiguando ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé."

Ino sonrió con felicidad al ver que ninguna la íbamos a presionar más.

"Volvamos a Sakura-chan." Sugirió Hinata.

Mi humor volvió a hundirse con rapidez, daba igual lo mucho que me ayudaran, nunca lo conseguiría y mucho menos después del ridículo de hoy.

"Chicas os lo agradezco, pero no hace falta." Dije sin mucha convicción. "Es imposible que yo pueda seducir a Kakashi."

"Es normal que pienses así." Comenzó Tenten pensativa, yo la mire con los ojos muy abiertos. "Después de todo, tú vida a estado marcada por un amor no correspondido."

Una punzada de dolor se instaló in mi pecho sin que yo pudiera retenerla.

"Sabes que ya he superado lo de Sasuke." Lo que no significaba que no pudiera admirar su belleza de vez en cuando.

"Pero es normal que te siga afectando Sakura-chan." Me dijo cariñosamente Hinata, bueno en realidad todo lo que decía solía sonar encantador.

"Además siendo virgen como eres..."

"¡Ino!" Le grite poniéndome roja. Bueno, ya tenía que sacar a relucir el tema.

"En eso de la seducción no tienes ninguna experiencia." Termino ella. "Así que será mejor que le demos otro enfoque."

La verdad es que mi experiencia con los hombres era nula, había pasado tanto tiempo esperando a que Sasuke regresara que había desaprovechado todas las oportunidades que se me habían presentado. Pero esa puntualización, aunque muy informativa, no hizo nada por ayudarme.

"¿Qué enfoque?" Pregunté con sarcasmo. Ino reflexionó unos instantes.

"¿Qué haces en una misión?" La mire con las cejas alzadas.

"¿Tiene eso algo que ver con...?"

"Calla y responde." Me amenazó ella.

"Pues..." Respondí por reflejo. "Pues me informaría y luego me marcaría una serie de objetivos a cumplir."

Tenten dio una palmada al aire, Hinata pego un saltito.

"¡Eso es!" Gritó. "Necesitamos una serie de puntos clave que puedas seguir, como..."

"¿Qué pretendéis?" Pregunte chorreando ironía por cada uno de mis poros. "Hacerme una lista con lo que tengo que hacer."

"¡Una lista! Me gusta, es ideal para una cerebrito como Sakura." Ino parecía muy emocionada, de hecho empezaba a dar miedo.

"Iba en coña." Susurré.

Por desgracia ninguna de las tres me escucho.

6.2

Media hora y muchas estupideces más después, Ino, Tenten y Hinata, creían (y pongo mucho ímpetu en esta palabra) haber confeccionado la lista infalible que me llevaría al corazón de Kakashi... o al menos, a quitarle la máscara. Ino observó extasiada su obra.

"¿Se supone que estos siete puntos van a ayudarme en algo?"

"A partir de ahora, esta lista será como tu biblia personal" Ino me la apretó contra el pecho. "Memorízala, siéntela, vívela."

Era algo oficial, Ino se había vuelto loca. Y yo debía de estarlo también, porque iba a hacer todo lo que me dijera.

7. Acercamiento

Me despedí de las tres chicas y salí de casa de Ino psíquica y emocionalmente exhausta. Quién me iba a decir que mi día libre se iba a transforman en esta locura, lo que más me apetecía ahora era tumbarme en mi cama y pensar que todo esto no había sido nada más que una horrible pesadilla.

Pero aún me quedaba una cosa por hacer. Mande chacra a mis piernas y me elevé por encima de los tejados de los edificios de Konoha, después, usando más chacra emprendí una carrera a toda velocidad de tejado en tejado. Correr era algo que solía reconfortarme, el sudor comenzó a empaparme la frente y la espalda, algo que normalmente me resultaría desagradable, pero me movía a tal velocidad que el viento bastaba para enfriarlo.

Conforme me acercaba al distrito antiguo de Konoha, observe que las casas se apiñaban sin orden ni concierto, nada que ver con las elegantes casas del barrio de Ino. Se podía notar como la pintura de muchas de esas viviendas estaba desgastada, que varios edificios carecían de las medidas de seguridad básicas o de cómo algunos de ellos estaban abandonados. Sin embargo aquel barrio tenía algo que me gustaba, algo que olía a hogar.

Me detuve sobre el tejado de una de las casas y descendí por la escalera de incendios hasta el portal, podría haber llamado a la ventana para que me abrieran pero me pareció inadecuado.

«Quizá en otra ocasión.»

Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo o de que me asaltaran más dudas, llame a la puerta que contenía el símbolo '2 H', con un rápido gesto de muñeca. Como era de esperar no hubo respuesta inmediata, pero oí movimiento dentro, así que no insistí más.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre de pelo plateado cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara, que por cierto cada vez me resultaba más irritante.

«Por tu culpa»

"¡Hola Kakashi-sensei!" Le salude con entusiasmo.

Kakashi pareció sorprendido un momento, pero se recupero en seguida y me sonrió.

"Hola Sakura." Me saludó educadamente, pese a la sonrisa, en sus ojos quedaba un atisbo de duda. "¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Yo... yo..." De repente mi cerebro volvió a quedar en punto muerto, ¿y sí me decía que no? "Venía a preguntarte una cosa sensei."

Kakashi alzó una ceja y me observo de la cabeza a los pies en un gesto rápido, siempre que me miraba lo hacía así, sin ningún interés trascendental y desde luego sin ningún interés sexual.

"¿Has venido corriendo?" Me pregunto él extrañado.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, llevaba el pelo revuelto y desvencijado por el viento, en ese instante se me ocurrió que llevar estas pintas a la puerta de su casa no era de lo más conveniente. Intente arreglar lo que pude peinándolo con las manos, y por segunda vez en un día, sentí como calor ascendía por mi rostro.

"Lo siento..." Comencé a disculparme sin pensar demasiado, otra vez estaba metiendo la pata, otra vez tenía las mismas ganas de huir que esta mañana. "Lo mejor será que vuelva mañana." Y giré en redondo dispuesta a irme.

"Sakura." Escuche la voz cansada de Kakashi a mi espalda y no había dado ni un paso cuando una mano me agarro la muñeca con firmeza y me dio un tirón para volver a girarme.

Fue algo extraño, justo en la zona donde su mano conectaba con mi piel sentí un pequeño impulso eléctrico que me llego a la boca del estómago. Miré sorprendida la cara de Kakashi.

"Si has venido aquí tan tarde y corriendo." Me explico a la vez que me soltaba la mano. "Debe ser por algo importante."

"En realidad si que es importante para mi." Admití con más sinceridad de la que me hubiera gustado.

Es verdad que todo formaba parte del plan de pasar más tiempo con él, pero, en cierta manera me hacía ilusión que el aceptara.

"Kakashi-sensei." Él me miro a los ojos y yo no vacilé en sostener la mirada, me daba igual que notará que estaba nerviosa o ruborizada. "Me gustaría que volvieras a entrenarme." Sentí la necesidad de explicarle toda la elaborada excusa que había preparado. "Los exámenes de jounin son dentro de poco y he pensado que podrías enseñarme algo de ninjutsu, después de todo eres 'el ninja copia' y conocedor de 'mil jutsus', ¿no?"

Kakashi permaneció quieto durante unos segundos, maldije a la máscara no por última vez, con ella puesta su expresión era imposible de adivinar. Y después se rio, una risa suave y musical, hacía años que no la escuchaba. Pero me indigne un poco, para mi era un asunto serio, estaba muy nerviosa y él se lo tomaba a risa.

"Sakura, no hacía falta que te pusiera tan seria por eso…" Dijo entre carcajadas. Yo cruce los brazos y lo miré con seriedad. "Claro que…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar le interrumpí de nuevo, tenía que aclararle una cosa.

"Si decides entrenarme te advierto que no me conformare con medias tintas." La risa de Kakashi murió en aquel instante. "No quiero que me pongas las cosas fáciles, quiero que seas duro conmigo, que me lleves hasta el límite de mi resistencia." Y añadí, para que le quedara claro. "Ya no soy una niña Kakashi."

Él me miró un rato a los ojos, se quedo así un rato, como meditando y luego sonrió.

"Intentaré llevarte más allá, incluso, de tus límites." Y añadió. "Espero no decepcionarte."

« ¡Ha dicho que sí!»

Una oleada de alegría se adueño de mí, después de tanto tiempo, Kakashi volvería a se mi sensei.

"Ni yo decepcionarte a ti, sensei."

Estaba tan contenta que sin poder evitarlo atravesé el espacio que nos separaba y le abracé. Él se quedo muy rígido y solo acertó a darme un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Pensé que Kakashi no estaba muy acostumbrado a que penetraran en su burbuja personal, así que lo solté enseguida.

«Aunque durante la misión tendrás que tener mucho más contacto físico con él… »

Me sonrojé de nuevo. ¡Maldito mecanismo fisiológico!

"¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos?" Me preguntó Kakashi, sacándome de mis divagaciones.

"Cuando tú puedas, estarás muy ocupado, no quiero estorbar."

"La verdad es que no." Me interrumpió él. "Tsunade quería verme para decirme que me tomará un par de semanas libres, así que me alegra tener algo que hacer."

Sonreí.

«Gracias Sisou.»

"Entonces… mañana mismo" Sugerí. "¿A las nueve en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete?"

"Me parece bien." Aceptó él.

"Vale. ¡Te espero a las once pues!"

Kakashi volvió a reírse de nuevo, me hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Yo, sin perder un segundo, salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa, tenía mucho que planear para el día siguiente.

7.2 Anexo: La lista (original)

Hacer que se de cuenta de que ya no soy una niña.

Estar en todas partes.

Invadir su espacio personal.

Que vea lo que se esta perdiendo.

Ponerle celoso.

Meterme en su cama (literalmente).

Robarle un beso.

PD: ¡No la vuelvas a cagar Sakura! (Ino)

Buena suerte Sakura-chan. (Hinata)

Si el hombre necesita coacción avísame, lo intentare por la fuerza. (Tenten)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CONTINUARÁ...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Aquí esta por fin! Me gustaría deciros que he tardado tanto porque estoy de vacaciones, pero no es así… Acabo de empezar a trabajar como enfermera y esto de los turnos esta cambiando todos mis ritmos circadianos, mañana, tarde, noche, tarde, noche, noche. Me paso la mitad del día durmiendo para reponer fuerzas y la otra mitad en plan zombie… cada vez comprendo más a Sakura.

Pero ahora que llega la parte Sakura-Kakashi lo retomaré con más ganas, me encanta escribir como interactúan, así que intentaré actualizar antes… aunque no prometo nada.

Sin más dilación os responderé a los reviews que me habéis enviado, por orden de llegada:

**LadySc-Maaya:** ¡Hola guapa!En mi opinión a Kakashi se le debería caer la cara de vergüenza, me da mucha pena la escena del tomo 35 en la que Sakura esta llorando sola en su cuarto, pero eso depende del señor _Masashi Kishimoto_ no de nosotras. Por otro lado, gracias por dejar el review, ¡fuiste la primera y me hizo mucha ilusión!, también me alegro mucho que dijeras que la narración esta bien porque es algo en lo que procuro esforzarme. En definitiva… ¡Muchas gracias!

**Mirermione: **Muchas gracias, decir que esta historia te ha enganchado significa mucho para mí, la verdad es que no estaba convencida de publicarla y mucho menos de que tuviera éxito, así que me alegraron mucho tus palabras. Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero no tengo tiempo. ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu review sol!

**Punke****: **¡Encantada guapa! Pues si, los primeros capítulos suelen ser más aburridos, pero te prometo que ahora que el argumento esta cubierto es cuando empieza la acción, ¡espero que te guste y gracias por dejar un review!

**Alexiel Obscure: **Gracias por tus ánimos bombón, la verdad es que los necesito y el argumento es bastante sencillito ¡pero me alegro de que te guste y espero no decepcionarte! Gracias por tú review y besos también x 10.

**Plama-negra: ¡**Hola amor! Te agradezco mucho tú review, especialmente porque se ve que pensaste al escribirlo, puntualizando algunos de mis errores. Sé que el tiempo es algo valioso y me alegra mucho pensar que tú usaste un poquito del tuyo para escribirme. ¡Muchas gracias por tú review, por tú interés y por tu fe!

**Bongio: **¡Hola sol! Pues espectacular… espectacular, no sé si fue ¡pero muchas gracias por considerarlo así! Veo que has escrito para Harry Potter, yo también he escrito un par de hitorias, a lo mejor me paso a leer que tal la tuya. ¡Muchos besos y gracias por el review!**  
**

**Chibisiam:** Jajaja gracias por los ánimos, te lo agradezco de corazón. Me he leído tu profile, ni se te ocurra decir que eres vieja para esto, que yo te saco un año y ya me ves, aquí sigo, de hecho renovando mi faceta de escritora después de tres años de sequia. También he visto una cosa que me ha hecho mucha gracia y es que te gusta "Adult swim" ¡en eso coincidimos! A veces me paso las noches muertas viéndolo hasta las 4 de la mañana. Bueno que me desvío del tema… ¡Muchas gracias por haberme escrito un review y besotes guapisima!

**ERoKyxXx: ** Eres la primera que me dice que se ríe con el fic y te lo agradezco, porque lo coloque en la sección de humor por eso mismo, aunque estas historias tienden a dar un giro inevitablemente más serio al final, me encanta comenzarlas con risas. Y tranquila, dejare a Kakashi intacto. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y un besazo amor!

**Sei-San:** ¡Hola bombón! Siento haber tardado tanto para publicar el siguiente capitulo, pero espero que llegue a las expectativas que tenías sobre este fic. Me encanto leer tu review, ¡muchas gracias de verdad!

**Culla: **Gracias por leer mi historia, aunque sé que no te gusta Naruto, pobre y encima me dejas un review de regalo ¡Eres un amor!

**Betobatucas: **¡Hola guapo! Gracias por tu review, me anima mucho que gastéis un poquito de vuestro tiempo para animarme ¡Eres lo mejor! . Por cierto me pase por tu profile y me hizo gracia ver allí una imagen de MGS3 y más cuando para iniciar el capítulo utilicé una cita de MGS4… será el destino. ¡Espero no haberte hecho ningún spoiler! Besazos.

**SakuraUchiha7: **Muchas gracias por lo ánimos, y no digas esas cosas de tú fic… para empezar es el primero que escribes ¿no? Y tienes 15 añitos, eres muy joven y aún puedes escribir un millón de historias más que serán cada vez mejores (por cierto esta información la saque de tu profile, ¡tranquila que no soy una obsesa!), no te enfades por las críticas, cógelas he intenta mejorar con ellas y no te ofusques porque siempre esta el listo que intenta enseñar a todo el mundo… tenemos que acostumbrarnos a vivir con él. Además nadie nace aprendido mira a J.K.Rowling escribió el primer libro de Harry Potter que narrativamente hablando es una mierda… y sin embargo el último libro es una obra maestra. ¡Así que yo te animo a que sigas escribiendo! ¡Y muchas gracias por tu review sol!

**Tesserae:** Yo también soy fanática Kakashi-Sakura, por si acaso no se notaba te lo digo… ja ja… ¡Eh! Así que la gente mira en que categoría esta los fics, yo pensaba que era solo algo que tenías que poner para contentar a los jefazos de fanfiction. Es broma, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo ¡y muchas gracias por tu review amor!

**Dayanarod: **¡Hola sol! Pues creo que eres la primera que se pregunta cuales serán las misiones de las otras chicas, para saber la de Ino tendrás que esperar… me alaga que me digas que te dio rabia que el fic acabara, eso para una autora significa mucho. ¡Muchas gracias por tú review!

**MeguSaku: **Konichiwa guapetona! Gracias por los halagos me vas a poner colorada, desde luego… ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic primero y por dejar review después! Besotes

**Maya-chan: **Gracias por decir que es interesante, la verdad es que tiendo a cortar los capítulos en los puntos álgidos, porque sino ¿para que vas a esperar el siguiente? Me encanta que te guste el argumento, es sencillito (tú lo has resumido en una sola frase ) pero efectivo para una historia corta. Respondiendo a tu pregunta Sasuke no aparecerá en este fic, lo siento si te gusta, pero sinceramente no sabría que hacer con él. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review sol!

**Istrith: **¡Hola hermanita! Pues la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, me has sorprendido muy gratamente. Jajajaja Dexteriano ¿eh? Pues los pensamientos caóticos de la mente de Sakura tienen mucho que ver con la narración de Lindsay, obviamente. Ya sacaré algo de Stephen King en mi próximo proyecto los "Naruto zombies" jejeje. Espero que tengas más ratos de aburrimiento en el trabajo para leer este capítulo y dejarme otro review ¡Besotes!

**Kizuki: **¡Ups! Pobre espero que no chequearas todos los días. ¡Lo siento mucho! (Yuny se pone de rodillas) Pues lo de seducir como arma es algo que hasta nosotras podemos hacer, el sábado pasado por ejemplo… un camarero me invito a 3 chupitos y un tío me puso una pegatina que decía "maquina de sexo perfecta"… a saber, yo no hice nada, a veces lo hacemos hasta sin darnos cuenta… jajajaja no, no, es broma, yo no me considero una máquina de seducción (aunque lo que te he dicho sucedió de verdad). Bueno, ya me estoy enrollando. ¡Muchas gracias por tú review!

**Nariko-chan1: **¡Hola corazón!Gracias por considerar que va a ser entretenido, porque eso es lo que quiero, que paseis un buen rato al leer la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y besotes!

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93****:** ¡Hola sol! ¡Eres lo mejor! La ortografía no es mi punto fuerte, ¡Ay soy un desastre! Te agradezco que me lo pases por alto ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**V4lkyr14****: **Aquítienes la actualización, como se dice más vale tarde que nunca. Veo que te gusta Death Note… ojala el manga fuera como tu historia y L estuviera vivo, era mi personaje favorito, bueno ¡ya lo resucitaron en el anime! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Besotes

**Nowe: **¡Ah! ¡No puedo creer que me dejes review! Bueno, quizá tiene algo que ver con el coñazo que le di a tu hermano para que te lo dijera, pero da igual. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! Gracias por leer el fic aunque no te guste Naruto. Que sepas que el estilo de escritura que uso en esta historia lo he emulado de Jeff Lindsay, autor de "El oscuro pasajero" también llamado en Ingles (esto te sonara más) "Darkly dreaming Dexter". Si te gusto la serie te recomiendo el libro, aunque esta mejor la serie para que nos vamos a engañar. Si me das tu historia estaré encantada de leerla. Besotes.

**Muffin's love****: **Gracias por los ánimos y el review, espero que el segundo capítulo también te haya gustado. Besos amor.

**Agradecimientos especiales para: **Bongio, Culla, ERoKyxXx, LadySc -Maaya-, MeguSaku, Nariko-chan1, V4lkyr14, clover potter, katsuki-hatake-haruno93. **Por incluir esta historia entre sus favoritos, gracias por confiar en ella tanto como para hacerlo.**

**Y por último mención especial a: **V4lkyr14 y katsuki-hatake-haruno93. **Por incluirme entre sus autores favoritos, gracias por confiar tanto en mi como para hacerlo.**

Esto es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo, besos y abrazos.

Yuny


	3. Medidas desesperadas

_Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura intentaron durante años deshacerse de la máscara que cubría el rostro de su sensei sin éxito. Sin embargo, Tsunade acaba de darle a Sakura la mejor idea del mundo para que por fin pueda ver lo que hay detrás de la máscara. Quizá no fuera demasiado ético, pero tampoco tenía elección._

_Nada, por mucho que lo intente sigo sin ser el: ¡Oh Gran Dios Masashi Kishimoto! Si lo fuera, creerme, hace rato que me habría comprado una casa, un coche y ¡¿porqué no?! Un regalito a todos vosotros que aguantáis leer mis historias. _

**Creo que por mucho que lo intente, el cerebro de Kakashi es y será inescrutable para mí. Ese es uno de los motivos por el que me ha constado tanto escribir este capítulo, siento mucho el retraso, mis más sinceras disculpas, pero os traigo un capitulo extra largo para compensaros. Por fin nuestros dos protagonistas interactúan… espero que os guste.**

"_Diálogo"_

_«Pensamientos»_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**La máscara de Kakashi**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Capitulo 3. Medidas desesperadas.

8. El entrenamiento.

Llevaba ya un rato intentándome volver a dormir, pero todo había sido inútil. Di otra vuelta en mi cama, acostándome sobre mi espalda con los ojos muy abiertos, y miré un rato las pequeñas rendijas de sol vespertino que atravesaban las persianas, reflejándose en mi techo. Me sentía incómoda, el sudor empapaba el pelo de mi nuca y formaba una fina película que no dejaba respirar los poros de mi cara, haciendo imposible que volviera a conciliar el sueño.

O al menos de eso trataba convencerme a mi misma. El caso es que haberme despertado una vez cada hora, para comprobar de forma agitada la hora en mi despertador por si me había quedado dormida, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que hoy fuera a entrenar de nuevo con Kakashi después de tanto tiempo. Y la opresión que sentía en la boca del estómago y que casi me impedía respirar, tampoco tenía que ver con el hecho de que temiera decepcionarle.

No, no y no, todo era por el calor. Ese bochornoso calor de verano que se pegaba a la piel y hacía que el ambiente se volviera seco y opresivo. Maldije en voz alta y me levante con un gesto enfadado. Solo había una cosa que podía calmarme.

Me dirigí al baño y me quité la camiseta que usaba a modo de pijama. Me paré un momento delante del espejo, así desnuda y con la brillante luz del lavabo reflejándose en las blancas superficies de cerámica, no había manera de esconder las imperfecciones de mi cuerpo. Miré detenidamente mi reflejo solo para descubrir los mismos defectos de siempre: mi espalda era demasiado ancha, mis pechos demasiado pequeños y la curva de mi cadera muy poco pronunciada, por no hablar del tamaño de mi frente...

Sacudí la cabeza y me metí en la ducha, no me importaba que el agua estuviera fría o caliente, mientras alejara lo más posible mis pensamientos de ninjas pervertidos, con cabello plateado y un inexplicable deseo de esconder su rostro al mundo.

8.1

El aire frío de las horas más tempranas de la mañana refrescaba mi pelo mojado que había decidido recoger en una sencilla coleta. Lo que me había costado más era elegir la ropa que iba a ponerme.

«Ropa... ¡ropa! ¡Para un entrenamiento!»

Rodé los ojos con aprensión, ni yo misma me creía que me hubiera preocupado tanto por una tontería... pero tras un rato de meditación, decidí que lo que llevara puesto al entrenamiento sí importaba.

El primer reflejo que había tenido a la hora de elegir que ponerme, había sido mi vieja y gastada camiseta roja junto con mis típicos pantalones negros. Es decir, todo lo que había usado desde mi infancia... era algo cómodo, práctico y por lo tanto la elección más lógica. No obstante, eso interfería directamente con el primer punto de "La lista" (con mayúsculas), ya que le recordaría a mi niñez. Y eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

Necesitaba algo que resaltara más mis virtudes o más bien que las hiciera aparecer por completo. Así que había optado por una camiseta con forma de yukata que recordaba a la de mi mentora Tsunade y dejaba al descubierto un poco de escote, acompañada de unos shorts negros y ajustados que enseñaban más pierna de la que me gustaba mostrar. Al final para cubrirme un poco me había puesto unas botas altas junto con unas medias negras que llegaban hasta la mitad de mi muslo.

Tras una hora de arduo trabajo, me miré al espejo y me sentí...

«Absolutamente estúpida.»

Así que para no pensar más en mi aspecto, terminé saliendo de casa más pronto de lo que pretendía. Lo cual no era del todo negativo, ya que quizá podía calentar un poco antes de que viniera Kakashi. Por ese motivo ahora me paseaba por las prácticamente desiertas calles de Konoha.

No tarde mucho en llegar al antiguo campo de entrenamiento, sonreí con cierta añoranza, todo estaba exactamente igual que aquella mañana en la que nos habíamos enfrentado por primera vez al terrible test de los cascabeles de Kakashi. El único indicativo del paso del tiempo se reflejaba en los troncos que se alzaban en mitad del terreno, estaban más mellados y tenían más cicatrices de arma blanca fruto, sin duda, de un duro entrenamiento.

Agité la cabeza, no estaba allí para revivir viejos recuerdos, tenía que concentrarme. Hacia mucho que no entrenaba, todo mi tiempo lo había volcado en el hospital, y me daba cierta vergüenza admitir que me había oxidado un poco.

« ¡A trabajar!»

8.2

Después de veinte minutos de estiramientos, podía sentir como entraba en calor. Era una sensación fantástica, notaba como cada músculo y fibra de mi cuerpo estaba preparada para lo que fuera.

Estaba levantándome del suelo, habiendo finalizado mi última tabla de ejercicios, cuando de repente note un estremecimiento que sacudió todo mi ser hasta instalarse en mi nuca. Una ligera quemazón, esa sensación extraña que no puedes explicar y que solo sientes cuando alguien te esta observando. Me concentré un momento para buscar a alguien en los alrededores, no encontré nada, eso tenía dos explicaciones: o bien era una paranoica, o alguien había enmascarado su chakra lo suficiente como para que yo no pudiera encontrarlo.

Como, sin embargo, esa sensación no desaparecía… me incliné a creer en la segunda opción.

«La vida del ninja. ¡Parece que todo el mundo quiere ocultarse!»

Me giré rápidamente para mirar a la fuente de mi incomodidad, justo a tiempo para ver como algo pequeño y veloz se dirigía hacía mí. El filo resplandeció un segundo con el sol, lo suficiente para identificarlo: era un kunai, lanzado con una destreza excepcional en mi dirección. Me limité a inclinarme hacia un lado a la vez que levantaba el brazo derecho a la altura donde hacía unos segundos se encontraba mi cuello, lo atrapé entre dos dedos de mi mano.

Como ya he dicho la puntería había sido excepcional, sino no me hubiera movido habría desgarrado la piel de mi cuello abriéndome la yugular, lo cual aseguraba mi muerte por perdida de sangre y shock hipovolémico en pocos minutos. Pero se necesitaba más que eso para acabar con un ninja y cualquiera en nuestra profesión lo sabía.

Sonreí abiertamente y eleve el cuchillo en el aire.

"Creo que esto es tuyo Kakashi." Extendí el brazo hacia nada en particular, ciertamente habría quedado como una idiota si nadie hubiera ido a recogerlo, pero ese no fue el caso.

Kakashi apareció un segundo después delante de mí, elevando una pequeña nube de hojas y tierra. No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

«Tan teatral en sus entradas a escena como siempre.»

Recuperó su arma de mi mano y la guardo en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su chaleco.

"Tan amable por tu parte recogerlo Sakura-chan." En su voz podía adivinarse la sonrisa que había tras la máscara.

"La verdad es que no sé que me ha sorprendido más sensei." Añadí pareciendo pensativa. "Ver un kunai aproximándose hacia mí a toda velocidad o ser testigo de la aparición del ninja copia puntual a su cita."

Él se llevo una mano a la nuca y adopto esa postura aparentemente desenfadada que siempre poseía, soltó una risita.

"Vamos Sakura, solo quería causar una buena impresión. Por ser el primer día." Se explicó él.

"Kakashi-sensei, la primera vez que entrenaste con nosotros llegaste dos horas tarde…" Le dije indignada.

Kakashi se llevo las dos manos a los bolsillos y alzó los hombros, como si no se le ocurriera nada con lo que disculparse por su conducta más que la frase 'soy así y no puedo evitarlo'.

"Sensei, ahora mismo me considero una chica muy afortunada. Y tranquilo." Le aseguré. "No me acostumbraré."

Su ojo volvió a adquirir una forma ovalada, indicándome que sonreía. Me quede sorprendida por la facilidad con la que estaba hablando con Kakashi esta mañana, dejando atrás a mi yo tartamudo y mentalmente retrasado del otro día. Quizá fuera la familiaridad del lugar y de la situación lo que influían en mi de manera positiva, había entrenado ahí con Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai cientos de veces.

Medité un momento sobre lo que debía de hacer… Lo mejor sería que utilizará esa mañana para volver a familiarizarme con Kakashi, estaba claro que en cuanto pensaba lo más mínimo en actuar para seducirle perdía totalmente los papeles.

«Si me siento cómoda a su lado de nuevo, seguro que es más fácil seducirle.»

"Sakura… ¿Porqué no empezamos?" Sugirió Kakashi.

"¡Claro!" Le respondí yo excitada.

No pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo. Había prometido ser duro conmigo y eso significaba que no iba a ser nada fácil, pero estaba preparada para lo que fuera. Tampoco voy a negar que estuviera algo nerviosa y emocionada.

Kakashi se alejó de mi unos pasos y se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo, apoyó su espalda contra uno de los troncos y se me quedo mirando de manera pensativa.

"Hoy nos centraremos en tu manejo del ninjutstu." Anunció él.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

Sin darme cuenta de ello en mi mente se abrían nuevas posibilidades sobre lo que me iba a enseñar, quizá una nueva técnica de rango A o… ¡incluso de rango S! Kakashi me hizo un gesto con las manos para que le prestara atención y después me mostro los signos que tenía que utilizar. Yo los murmuré para mis adentros de forma que me fuera más fácil memorizarlos.

"Ne-tora-inu-ushi-usagi-tora" Fruncí el ceño mientras los signos se repetían en mi cabeza.

«Ne-tora-inu-ushi-usagi-tora… ne-tora-inu-ushi-usagi-tora… ¿Dónde he visto esto antes? »

Mi mente fue invadida por unas manos estilizadas, que formaron los sellos a tal velocidad que casi me fue imposible distinguirlos. Tras hacerlos todos, la hermosa cara del chico de pelo azabache pareció volverse un rictus de concentración, hasta que grito: "¡**Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!**" (Técnica ígnea: llamas del fénix)

«Sasuke…»

"Este jutsu." Susurre mirando sorprendida a Kakashi. "¿Me estas enseñando una técnica del clan Uchiha?"

Él asintió de manera divertida, yo alcé una ceja en su dirección, no pude evitar pensar que aquel hombre era perverso por naturaleza. Se me ocurrían un montón de razones perfectamente plausibles por las que no debía aprender ese jutsu, pero estaba tan anonadada que solo pude nombrar una.

"Es un jutsu de nivel C..." Comencé muy lento. "Cualquier genin podría hacerlo."

"Lo sé." Afirmó él con tranquilidad y luego se me quedo mirando, a la espera de que cumpliera sus órdenes.

Yo estaba furiosa, ¿acaso Kakashi me subestimaba tanto que no me creía capaz de hacer más que esta simple técnica? ¡Por Dios! Utilizaba técnicas mucho más avanzadas todos los días en el hospital y él mismo me había entrenado de pequeña, tenía que saber que mi manejo del chakra era superior al de muchos jonin. Si las miradas mataran ahora Kakashi estaría colocado en su tumba, dos metros por debajo de la tierra o incinerado… ¡Bueno, dejando sus gustos necrológicos a parte! Creo que habéis captado el concepto general.

Le di la espalda, de tal manera que encaraba al pequeño lago que marcaba el límite de la zona de entrenamiento, y comencé a formar los sellos con mis manos. No hacía falta que Kakashi me hiciera una demostración, Sasuke había utilizado esta técnica en varias ocasiones que yo había podido ver. Era una técnica ígnea, que dividía el chakra en porciones de tal manera que podía ser lanzado como diversas bolas de fuego. Era más preciso que el "Gōkakyū no jutsu" (Gran bola de fuego), ya que permitía lanzar las diferentes bolas en la dirección deseada, haciendo así más posible el alcanzar a un enemigo.

En definitiva era un jutsu, útil, pero no necesariamente mortal. Con un poco de habilidad se podían esquivar las bolas de fuego y que fuera una técnica del clan Uchiha no dejaba de irritarme más aún. ¿Es que no me merecía que me enseñara algo de lo que él sabía?

Terminé de formar los sellos, distraída en mis divagaciones, y sentí como el chakra se arremolinaba en mi pecho, después se volvió cálido. Era una sensación extraña, la de tu propio chakra acumulándose sin orden y subiendo poco a poco por tu garganta. Me recordó a una ocasión en la que Tsunade me dio a probar sake, en el momento en el que lo tragué una quemazón bajó poco a poco por mi pecho hasta instalarse en mi estómago y pese al ardor inicial, luego resultaba bastante agradable. Pero esto no era agradable, no terminaba de ordenar mi energía de la forma que yo deseaba y pese a no haber realizado este jutsu antes, supe que algo no andaba bien.

"¡**Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!**" Grité, me concentre y tal como había visto hacer a Sasuke, cogí un poco de impulso hacía atrás y me preparé para lanzar mi chakra por la boca.

Un pequeña y dispersa bola de fuego hizo su aparición, avanzó rápidamente y pareció deshacerse poco a poco conforme se alejaba. Hasta que choco con la superficie del lago, que solo se agitó levemente, y desapareció. El resto de mi chakra, que hasta ese momento crepitaba en mi pecho, se esfumó por arte de magia.

"¿Qué?" Susurré sorprendida y me mire las manos.

«¿Habré hecho mal los sellos?»

Suspiré y me giré resignada en la dirección de Kakashi, me había burlado de la facilidad del jutsu y ni siquiera había conseguido hacerlo, me esperaba una buena reprimenda. Pero cuando miré a Kakashi comprobé que no estaba enfadado, sus hombros sin embargo se sacudían con un leve temblor.

«¡Se esta riendo de mi!»

"Kakashi…" Susurré peligrosamente. Él soltó una carcajada y yo, en consecuencia, un bufido.

No me lo podía creer, esta era la cota máxima de ridículo a la que había estado sometida por este hombre y la última que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme, los brazos rígidos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, las manos tan apretadas que los nudillos se me tornaron blancos.

"Sakura. No me estaba riendo de ti." Escuche a Kakashi decir entre carcajadas.

Me paré en seco.

"¿Ah, no?" Pregunté con ironía mientras volvía a encararle.

"No." Me aseguró él mientras agitaba ambas manos sobre su cara y negaba con la cabeza. "Solo me rio de la situación, nunca has sido tan imprudente Sakura."

Mi enfado se esfumó momentáneamente para dar paso a la curiosidad. Alcé una ceja e hice un gesto con la mano para que se explicara, podría habérselo preguntado directamente pero tenía miedo de que si habría la boca lo único que saliera de ella fuera un insulto.

"Normalmente eres muy metódica en lo que haces, siempre lo estudias y analizas todo." Me explicó.

Esa frase me recordó a otra parecida que habían dicho Ino y Teten el día anterior, antes de sugerir lo de la lista. Me sonrojé... parecía que todo el mundo coincidía en eso. Kakashi frenó su discurso un poco antes de continuar, notando que estaba incomoda. Tenía la esperanza de que relacionara mi repentino rubor solamente con su afirmación.

"Sin embargo, no me has preguntado nada esta vez, lo has probado sin más. En otras palabras, has sido impulsiva, como Naruto." Pude notar su sonrisa con esta comparación.

Solté una pequeña risita, conocía demasiado bien sus métodos como para que me engañara. Me acerqué lentamente hacia él, hasta que solo nos separaban un par de pasos. Incline la cabeza para poder mirarle desde mi posición ya que él continuaba apaciblemente sentado, era algo extraño, normalmente siempre era yo la que tenía que alzar la cabeza para verle.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿acaso me habrías explicado algo si te lo hubiera preguntado?" El escepticismo era palpable en mi voz.

Él por fin decidió levantarse, quizá noto como la conversación se volvía más seria y quería recuperar la ventaja que le ofrecía su altura. Coloco una mano sobre su barbilla y se la frotó un poco.

"Supongo que no." Admitió al final, sonriendo.

Solté un "ja" a la vez que le señalaba con el dedo, le había calado.

"Siempre te ha gustado ese rollo de misterioso, nunca nos explicabas los objetivos de los entrenamientos hasta el final." Una medio sonrisa torcida se instaló en mi boca. "Como con la máscara que llevas… ¿Me preguntó porqué?"

Kakashi pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y durante unos segundos simplemente se dedico a mirarme. Yo crucé los brazos por debajo de mis pechos, indicándole que esperaba una respuesta. La acción debió subirlos un poco, porque sus ojos se desviaron casi imperceptiblemente hacia mi escote.

«¡Si! Parece que la estúpida ropa da sus resultados.»

"Me gusta veros aprender de vuestros errores, no todo puede ser perfecto la primera vez."

Me quede callada unos momentos, sin saber que decir. Sabía que no me iba a responder porqué llevaba la máscara, pero no me sentía decepcionada con su respuesta. Quizá con esa frase me estaba dando a entender que no tenía que hacerlo todo a la primera como Naruto y Sasuke. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, él se relajo visiblemente, ¿estaba siendo excesivamente dura? Decidí dejar de presionarle, necesitaba acercarme a él… no espantarlo, pero a veces mi genio podía más que yo y aún seguía algo dolida.

"¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?" Pregunte desviando el tema.

"Nada, Sakura." Kakashi se volvió a sentar, yo me senté delante de él. Coloque mis codos sobre las rodillas y enlace las manos para apoyar mi cabeza en ellas, tenía la sensación de que esto iba a ser largo. "Has hecho los signos perfectamente y has utilizado la cantidad de chakra correcta." Debía de haber estado observándome con el sharingan. "Pero la naturaleza de tu chakra no era la correcta."

"Cambios de naturaleza del chakra." Susurre.

"Sakura, la mayoría de jounin que consiguen dominar esta técnica no lo hacen mejor que cuando Sasuke tenía doce años. ¿Sabes porqué?"

Yo incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, ponderando su pregunta. "Supongo que el chakra del clan Uchiha es especial."

"Después de entrenar durante tanto tiempo a Naruto, que deduzcas las cosas tan rápido es reconfortante." Suspiró Kakashi.

Yo solté una carcajada, la verdad es que debía de ser frustrante.

"Creo que solo hará falta que te lo explique una vez."

Asentí, estaba preparada.

8.3

Después de tres horas, había logrado dominar el jutsu. ¿Cuantas veces lo había intentado hasta conseguirlo? Decenas, cientas... la verdad es que no me había parado a contarlas. Al conseguirlo una alegría insólita se adueño de mi, normalmente no me costaba tanto dominar una técnica, incluso en el hospital con Tsunade-sisou me bastaban un par de intentos para hacer bien cualquier cosa que me enseñara. Tampoco voy a decir que sea un genio, si era algo muy complicado… obviamente me costaba más. Pero el manejo del chakra era mi fuerte, algo con lo que me sentía segura, por eso encontrar un reto y superarlo había sido una gran experiencia personal para mí.

Me giré a mirar a Kakashi con una sonrisa inalterable en mi rostro, fruto de mi logro y la adrenalina. No me extraño nada encontrármelo con la cara entre las páginas de un libro naranja, pero que me lo esperara no significaba que me molestara menos. Sentí como una vena empezaba a palpitar peligrosamente en mi frente.

«Vamos Sakura… relájate, tienes que ser agradable con él, tienes que gustarle.»

Conté hasta diez y respiré profundamente, al final la tensión desapareció poco a poco.

"¡Kakashi-sensei" Grité tratando de llamar su atención, él levanto la cabeza para mirarme. "Lo conseguí. Creo que ya lo tengo."

"Muy bien Sakura." Me felicitó él con una sonrisa. Luego reanudó su lectura sin un segundo de espera.

Yo comencé a andar en su dirección y me senté a su lado, estaba completamente agotada pero también muy satisfecha. Me froté los brazos y las manos, dándome un pequeño masaje. Después de estar una tanto rato moviéndolos para realizar los símbolos me dolían.

Kakashi pareció no darse cuenta de mi presencia en un principio, así que me recline un poco sobre su hombro fingiendo interesarme por itcha-itcha, su reacción fue inmediata.

"No recuerdo haberte dicho que pararas." Susurró a la vez que apartaba el libro de mi vista.

"Bueno... pensé que... ya lo he conseguido. ¿No me has visto?" Esto último lo pregunté bajando repentinamente el tono de voz. Como solo quisiera que lo repitiera porque había estado demasiado ocupado leyendo porno como para mirarme, era hombre muerto.

"Sí Sakura, lo has hecho bien... pero quiero que sigas haciéndolo hasta que te diga que pares."

"Supongo que no me vas a decir porqué..." Él rostro de Kakashi era una máscara imperturbable... literalmente. Antes de que pudiera responderme añadí a la vez que me levantaba. "Sí... sí, lo de aprender de los errores y todo eso."

Le estaba dando la espalda, pero por la pequeña carcajada que escuche a mis espaldas pude notar que no le había sentado mal el comentario, yo también me permití sonreír. Volví a realizar los signos con mis manos.

"¡**Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!**"

Lo repetí una y otra vez, hasta que sentí arder mi garganta y mis pulmones... hasta que los músculos de mis brazos se estremecían de dolor con cada movimiento. Cuando pensaba que estaba al límite de mis fuerzas, la voz de Kakashi llegó hasta mis oídos pero de una forma extraña, como si estuviera mucho más lejos de lo que él estaba.

"¡Sakura!" Me llamó. "Ven aquí"

Yo obedecí como un perro bien amaestrado y prácticamente me arrastré hacia donde se encontraba.

"Quiero que hagas una última cosa por hoy." Me dijo muy serio.

Le miré desesperada, ¿más? Bueno, me lo había buscado yo solita al pedirle que fuera duro conmigo. No podía rendirme ahora, asentí para que él viera que le escuchaba.

"Tienes que aguantar sobre la superficie del lago todo el tiempo que puedas, hasta que notes que tu chakra se agote."

Miré el lago con aprensión. Confirme que Kakashi tenía una mente maquiavélica, había ideado una forma de matarme y deshacerse del cadáver al mismo tiempo: moriría por depleción de chakra y la gravedad se encargaría de llevar mi cuerpo hasta el fondo del lago. Le habría aplaudido si hubiera podido mover los brazos, claro.

"Tranquila no te pasará nada." Me aseguró él sintiendo mi hostilidad.

No sé porqué eso no me reconfortaba, sentía mis reservas de energía al mínimo y cada vez me costaba más recuperar el aliento. Me pasé una mano por la frente para retirar el sudor que se había acumulado allí, después me agaché y apoyé ambas manos sobre mis rodillas. Quedarme ahí quieta pensando que pretendía Kakashi no iba a servirme de nada y echarme atrás ahora no era una opción. Levante la cabeza para mirar a mi "maestro" una última vez y volvía a asentir a modo de respuesta, tampoco creía que hubiera salido una sola palabra de mi boca aunque lo intentara.

Caminé hacia el lago una vez más, los músculos de mis piernas protestaban a cada paso, de hecho estuve a punto de caer de bruces varias veces, me sentía estúpida. Cuando llegue al borde del lago tuve la tentación de mirar atrás para ver a Kakashi, pero tenía miedo de ponerme aún más tensa si lo hacía. Así que me limite a cerrar los ojos, concentrarme y dirigir lo poco de chakra que me quedaba a la planta de mis pies.

Cuando apoyé mi peso sobre el agua, pude notar como me hundía unos centímetros antes de estabilizarme, solté un bufido. Equivocarme en algo tan sencillo, aunque estuviera agotada, me daba mucha rabia. Sí, soy orgullosa por naturaleza... ¿aún no lo habíais notado?

Me alejé lo suficientemente de la orilla como para que al darme la vuelta la figura de Kakashi resultara prácticamente indistinguible bajo la sombra del árbol, aunque quizá tenía más que ver con el hecho de que casi todo a mi alrededor estuviera cada vez más borroso y desdibujado. Pese a la distancia brinde a mi objetivo con una de mis mejores miradas asesinas...

"Estúpido Kakashi." Murmure... "Con sus estúpidas pruebas y sus estúpidas ganas de asesinar. Si te crees que voy a dejar que llegues a casa justo a tiempo para comer vas listo."

8.4

_El hombre se puso alerta al ver como la chica apoyada en su regazo comenzaba a despertarse, abrió poco a poco sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, que contrastaban dramáticamente con su piel cetrina. Sus ojos se fijaron en él y dio un grito, en pocos segundos había conseguido desasirse de su abrazo y avanzar de espaldas, a trompicones, hasta alejarse de él._

_-¿Qui... quién eres? –Pregunto ella con una voz dulce y melodiosa, ahora algo distorsionada por el miedo._

_Él se limitó a extender un brazo hacia el grupo de hombres que yacían desmayados, o muertos... tampoco se había parado a comprobarlo, en el suelo. La chica los miró y volvió a dar un pequeño grito. Después su ojos se inundaros de lágrimas y con las misma velocidad que se había alejado de él, se acercó para envolverlo en un abrazo._

_El hombre permaneció muy quieto, pero no pudo evitar notar los firmes pechos de la chica mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo. Los efectos fueron inmediatos, una oleada de calor le atravesó todo el cuerpo y fue a parar directamente entre sus piernas. Él la aparto._

_-Me habeís salvado. –Exclamó ella con un grito ahogado. -¿Podría preguntar el nombre de mi salvador?_

_-Mi nombre es Junko, princesa.- Respondió él, con voz quebrada por el desuso, a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza a modo de reverencia._

_-Junko, ¿cómo podría agradecéroslo? – La princesa se acercó un poco, un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas._

_-Vuestro padre ya se ha encargado de mis honorarios, no debéis preocuparos.- Junko hizo ademán de levantarse, pero una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca para impedirlo._

_Una mano pálida y fina, Junko estaba seguro que bastaría muy poco de su fuerza para romper esos delicados huesos. Alzó la mirada para contemplar a la princesa. El quimono que llevaba estaba sucio y raido por el uso, roto en algunos puntos, sus captores no debían de haberla tratado muy bien. El obi lo mantenía sujeto en su sitio, pero se había movido tanto que dejaba expuestas amplias porciones de escote y muslo, que él no pudo evitar apreciar. Su pelo negro adornaba su cara como un alo._

_-Por favor, os lo ruego, dejar que haga algo por vos. –Imploró ella levantando la cara, sus ojos dilatados por el deseo._

_¿Y quién era él para protestar?_

Aparte la mirada del libro que se encontraba en mi regazo. Que algunas personas tildaran los libros de Jirayja de "mediocres" era absolutamente indignante. Las descripciones era vívidas y detalladas, y el argumento... bueno, estaba allí, en alguna parte. Y era bueno, esa misma secuencia lo demostraba.

Me disponía a sumergirme otra vez entre las piernas de la princesa cuando una voz aguda capto mi atención.

"¡Kakashi-sensei" Gritó Sakura agitando las manos de forma exagerada. "Lo conseguí. Creo que ya lo tengo."

Todavía parecía algo tensa, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que había en su rostro era más que autentica.

"Muy bien." La felicite y baje la vista de nuevo hacía mi libro, me había quedado en una parte emocionante.

Una tarea que hubiera sido mucha más fácil si Sakura no se hubiera sentado a mi lado y se hubiera puesto a ojear mi libro con disimulo. Me apresuré a apartarlo de su vista, no le estaba permitido entretenerse como a mí. Ella misma había venido hasta mi puerta para pedirme... no, rectifico, para exigirme que fuera más duro con ella y tenía unos estándares que cumplir.

"No recuerdo haberte dicho que pararas." Le susurré.

"Bueno... pensé que... ya lo he conseguido. ¿No me has visto?" Su tono de voz bajó una octava, agachó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarme con sus ojos verdes por debajo de sus largas pestañas rosadas. Era un gesto algo amenazador.

"Sí Sakura, lo has hecho bien... pero quiero que sigas haciéndolo hasta que te diga que pares."

"Supongo que no me vas a decir por qué..." Me la quede mirando un momento, no tenía porque revelarle mis motivos. Sakura se apresuró a levantarse. "Sí... sí, lo de aprender de los errores y todo eso." Me dijo con voz melodiosa, aligerando un poco la situación.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Esta era la Sakura que conocía desde los 12 años, altamente volátil, en un segundo pasaba de mirarte como si fueras el gusano más vil del planeta a sonreírte con júbilo.

"¡**Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!**" Escuché con energía unos segundos después.

Agaché la cabeza y miré a Sakura con disimulo... me alegraba ver a la chica de siempre, en lugar del manojo de nervios de ayer. Pero si lo pensaba bien, su comportamiento probablemente había sido culpa mía. Si repasaba mi labor como sensei del equipo 7, no recordaba que Sakura hubiera sido una de mis prioridades, de forma consciente o no.

Lo primero, y lo que me daba más quebraderos de cabeza, era vigilar a Sasuke Uchiha. Psicológicamente me recordaba a mi cuando mi padre murió, lo que me preocupaba bastante, y físicamente me recordaba a Obito, por lo cual se coloco rápidamente en la cima de mi lista de preferencias. No pude evitar soltar una risa irónica, no sé si mi atención sirvió para algo la verdad, saber que Sasuke había abandonado la villa fue una de las experiencias más decepcionantes de mi vida.

Después fue controlar la tremenda cantidad de fuerza y poder de Naruto, primero bajo el cobijo de Jiraya y luego, cuando tuvo que marcharse, con Yamato y conmigo. Un proceso que asumí con grandes dosis de curiosidad, para ser sincero, me resultaba interesantísimo ver la evolución del kyubi.

La por entonces pequeña , obsesionada y frágil Sakura, no requería mi atención. Ni de forma negativa ni positiva, es más, cuando vino a decirme que Tsunade iba a asumir su tutela, me pareció la forma más natural de que avanzara. Tres años más tarde, cuando formamos equipo de nuevo, Sakura se había vuelto mucho más fuerte gracias a Tsunade, por lo que seguí sin prestar demasiada atención y volví a centrarme en Naruto.

En resumen, no podía considerarme responsable de la Sakura que hoy tenía ante mí, tenaz y apasionada. No me extrañaba nada que le costara tanto pedirme que la entrenara, quizá incluso creyera que me iba a negar, pensar en eso provocó una punzada de culpabilidad en mi pecho. Aunque mi relación con Sakura nunca había sido demasiado estrecha, que hubiera llegado un punto en el que no supiera cómo hablarme me preocupaba. Esta vez iba a emplearme a fondo con ella, nada de distracciones.

"¡Sakura!" La llamé. "Ven aquí"

Ella se dirigió hacía mi lentamente, con una mano sobre el pecho, el chakra debía de haberla magullado un poco. No era una técnica fácil de controlar, pero lo estaba haciendo estupendamente bien.

"Quiero que hagas una última cosa por hoy."

Sabía que lo que le iba a pedir no le gustaría, pero Sakura es una chica fuerte y esta vez necesitaba conocer su capacidad a fondo, necesitaba saber todo lo que pudiera hacerla aún más fuerte. Ella asintió.

"Tienes que aguantar sobre la superficie del lago todo el tiempo que puedas, hasta que notes que tu chakra se agote."

Tuve que realizar verdaderos esfuerzos para contener la risa, la mirada de absoluto pavor con la que miró el lago fue muy graciosa

"Tranquila no te pasará nada." Le asegure con tono tranquilo.

En ese momento Sakura pareció todavía más cansada, su rostro era más pálido de lo normal y las ojeras comenzaban a asomar por debajo de sus ojos. Volvió a asentir y caminó hacia el lago. Una vez encontró el punto en el que quería situarse se giró hacía mi para mirarme.

«Animo, Sakura.»

8.5

Es curioso lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estas agotada, mire hacia arriba, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. El sol había avanzado hasta situarse encima de mi cabeza, el cielo se había vuelto de color azul claro veteado por unas pocas nubes blancas. Una de esas nubes se encontraba bastante cerca de mi posición, rece para que se aproximará un poco al astro rey y pudiera esconderme de sus rayos un rato. Los hombros, que hacía rato que me empezaban a picar, ahora simplemente me ardían.

El sudor había formado una fina película que envolvía todo mi cuerpo, por lo que cada vez que soplaba una brizna de aire casi lloraba del alivio. Lo que había empezado siendo un día bochornoso se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un verdadero infierno y estar allí de pie, quieta, con el maldito sol encima de mi cabeza, no ayudaba. Estaba segura de que si hubieran querido cocinar sobre mi pelo, lo habrían conseguido. Como esto siguiera así me iba a dar un golpe de calor.

De repente me hundí un poco más en el agua, me concentre de nuevo en mi chakra para no perder la estabilidad.

"Mierda." Susurre. Ya no controlaba el ritmo de mi respiración, el corazón me bombeaba tan fuerte que la sangre resonaba en mis oídos.

No iba a aguantar mucho más, lo mejor sería que cuando se me acabará el chakra estuviera cerca de la orilla. Fui a dar un paso, mi pierna se freno en mitad del movimiento y se negó a responder a mi orden. Perdí el equilibrio, respirar me quemaba. Todo era un poco confuso, lo único que sé es que estaba cayendo y mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más. Un solo pensamiento me asaltó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

«He perdido... tu ganas, Kakashi.»

8.6

Con un movimiento rápido de las manos, me teletransporte frente a Sakura y la cogí antes de que pudiera caer al agua. Pase el brazo izquierdo por debajo de sus piernas y la cargue hasta la orilla. Me agache y la coloqué un momento en el suelo para evaluar su estado.

La verdad es que estaba francamente impresionado. Tras terminar de leer mi libro había tenido tiempo de observar a Sakura con mi Sharingan, sus niveles de chakra habían sido alarmantemente bajos durante las últimas dos horas antes de desmayarse. Sonreí mientras la miraba, pese a tener una cantidad de chakra muy inferior a la de Naruto, la increíble capacidad de Sakura para manejarlo y dosificarlo había logrado mantenerla en pie durante todo ese tiempo.

Su respiración era rápida y superficial, aunque no de forma preocupante. Coloqué mi los dedos a la altura de su muñeca para poder palparle el pulso, que era veloz pero potente. Por ahora no tenía que preocuparme, me volví a levantar y me dirigí hacía la sombra del árbol en el que había estado sentado hasta hace unos segundos.

Me senté apoyando mi espalda en la corteza del árbol y recoloqué a Sakura para que estuviera sentada tumbada a mi lado, su mejilla apoyada sobre mi pierna derecha. Aparté un mechón de pelo rosado que se había pegado a su cara por el sudor, un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas, parecía recuperarse poco a poco. Supongo que solo me quedaba esperar.

Una suave brisa hizo que la hierba alta del campo de entrenamiento se meciera con movimientos oscilantes, Sakura soltó un suspiro y se acurruco un poco más contra mi, la observe de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a asomar a través de sus pálidos labios. No era muy propio de mi utilizar esa palabra, pero era una imagen bastante enternecedora, era la misma sonrisa sincera que vi el primer día que la conocí hacía más de cinco años.

Aunque, para ser completamente honestos, no se podría decir que Sakura fuera la misma niña de aquel entonces y era algo que había dejado bastante claro desde el momento en el que había puesto un pie en el campo esa mañana. ¿De donde había salido esa ropa? No es que no le quedara bien, de hecho le quedaba bastante bien. Tobillos finos, piernas largas, cintura estrecha y... ... ¡Decidido!, no volveré a leer Itcha Itcha antes o durante el entrenamiento con Sakura. Bueno, en mi defensa diré que soy un hombre, y los hombres solemos tener esa reacción cuando nos vemos expuestos a vistas tan prometedoras de escote como la que yo tenía ahora mismo... ¡No! ¡No! No acabo de mirar a mi estudiante de un modo que no fuera meramente platónico.

Todas mis divagaciones se detuvieron en seco cuando Sakura eligió ese mismo momento, muy acertadamente en mi opinión, para despertar. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, después parpadeo un par de veces y comenzó a mirar alrededor hasta que su vista se fijo en mi, trato de levantarse lentamente, con expresión dolorida.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Preguntó, al parecer estaba un poco confusa.

"Al final te has desmayado Sakura."

Ella dio un suspiro y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Vaya... lo he hecho peor que un genin ¿eh?"

Podía notar el acido en su voz, pero no creo que fuera dirigido hacia mí. Ladee un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba sorprendido.

"Me refiero al pequeño y patético espectáculo que acabo de protagonizar." Soltó con algo más de energía. Después de levanto y se alejo un par de pasos de mí, apoyándose con una mano en la corteza del árbol mientras con la otra se tocaba la cabeza.

"¡Au!" Se quejó con una mueca en el rostro.

"Sakura." Dije mientras me levantaba y me aproximaba hacia ella. "Lo has hecho muy bien... de verdad."

Sabía que Sakura me conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando hago un cumplido, y no es algo que ocurra con frecuencia, lo hago de verdad. Ella alzó su mirada hacia mí y me regalo una reluciente y cálida sonrisa, una auténtica y llena de orgullo que hacía mucho que no veía dirigida hacia mí. La verdad es que hasta ese mismo instante, no sabía cuánto la había echado de menos.

"Esto, sensei." Sakura se apretó la tripa con las manos. "Todo este entrenamiento ha consumido gran parte de mi energía y..."

En ese momento se escucho un crujido, ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Solté una risita, después de gastar tanto chakra no me extrañaba que estuviera hambrienta.

"¿Por qué no vamos a Ichiraku a comer unos fideos?" Sugerí.

"¡Bien!" Exclamo Sakura dando un saltito y elevando la mano en el aire.

"Invito yo" Añadí.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. "Vale... quien eres tú y que has hecho con Kakashi... ¿eh?"

La verdad es que me sentía un poco culpable, tanto por haberla puesto al limite de sus energías, como por haber sido descuidado en nuestra relación. Aunque quizá ese era el momento de arreglarlo, después de todo los compañeros son lo más importante.

"Bueno, si lo pensamos bien, estoy así por tu culpa..." Dijo ella pensativa. "¡Vamos Kakashi-sensei, voy a dejar tu cartera reluciente!"

Una sonrisa socarrona se instalo en su rostro. Dicen que todo se pega, pero que estuviera adquiriendo tantos aspectos de Naruto era preocupante, más que nada porque no sabía si tenía la suficiente energía como para seguirles el ritmo a dos Naruto.

9. Ramen.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿me vas a explicar ahora porque hemos hecho esto hoy?" Pregunté con curiosidad. "Pensaba que tenía que aprender."

Las calles de Konoha estaban ahora abarrotadas de gente, así que permanecer a la altura de Kakashi se me hacía complicado, era casi irritante ver la desenvoltura y agilidad que mostraba Kakashi para moverse incluso en esta situación. Mientras yo sorteaba a la gente sin mucha elegancia, el esquivaba e incluso saludaba a algunos conocidos con un gesto de cabeza, así que para hablarle casi tenía que trotar para poderme a su lado.

Conseguí seguirle el paso en una sección de la calle que se encontraba menos transitada. Tras un minuto, pensé que o no me había oído o había decidido ignorar mi pregunta, pero cuando el silencio comenzó a ser incomodo decidió hablar.

"La verdad es que es tan sencillo que me da algo de vergüenza." Se inclinó hacía mi y alzó los hombros. "Temo decepcionarte."

Después se detuvo en seco, lo que casi hizo que chocará contra él, y con un gesto de la mano me señalo hacía el interior del restaurante. En ese momento vi mi oportunidad de poner en practica el punto tres de la lista "invadir su espacio personal". Me incline un poco hacia él mientras pasaba por su lado y coloque la palma de mi mano en su brazo, donde di un ligero apretón, no pude evitar notar que la dureza era admirable.

"Tu nunca podrías decepcionarme sensei." Esperé no sonar demasiado desesperada.

Él se limitó a enarcar una ceja, la única visible, en mi dirección.

«No parece demasiado impresionado, con lo reservado que es pensaba que daría un respingo o algo así.»

Suspiré, estaba claro que no iba a ser sencillo. Atisbé un par de asientos libres en la barra y me senté en uno de ellos, Kakashi se instalo pesadamente en la silla contigua, con una postura tan desgarbada que casi resultaba vergonzosa para cualquier Shinobi respetable.

Yo, que no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida, moví un poco la silla hacía la izquierda y me acerque hasta que nuestros muslos se rozaban de forma casi imperceptible. Ladee la cabeza y mire de reojo a Kakashi, lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa. Él paso de tener una postura despreocupada a sentarse más rígido en la silla, dejando un poco más de distancia entre los dos.

«Ahora, _esa_ era la reacción que esperaba.»

"¿Y bien?" Pregunte para aliviar un poco la tensión.

Kakashi suspiro y me miró con suspicacia.

"Solo quería conocer tu límite." Explicó. "Quería saber hasta donde puedo forzarte exactamente."

Procuré mantener mi expresión lo más neutra posible. Aunque para mi los entrenamientos suponían una manera sencilla de acercarme a él, podía beneficiarme más de lo que había planeado. Parecía que se lo tomaba en serio, de hecho no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable y no quería que se me notara en la cara.

"Y ahora que ya lo sé, a partir de mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento de verdad."

No pude evitar que una mueca de incredulidad se instalara en mi rostro.

"¿Entrenamiento de verdad?" Pregunte de forma sarcástica. "Espero que no sea algo que ponga en riesgo mi vida... otra vez."

"No lo creo." Colocó una mano bajo su barbilla y fingió un gesto meditativo. "Tu integridad física tal vez... pero tu vida..."

No sabía si reír o llorar, porque probablemente aquello tuviera un punto de cierto, pero me decante por darle un golpe en el antebrazo y soltar una carcajada.

"Buenos días." Nos saludó de forma alegre una voz femenina.

La que nos hablaba no era otra que Ayame, la camarera del Ichiraku, que me dedico una fugaz sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza antes de centrar su atención en Kakashi.

"¿Qué quieres tomar hoy Hatake-san?" Preguntó de manera formal.

Mi estómago emitió otro pequeño crujido, yo agaché la cabeza algo avergonzada. Estaba tan distraída en conseguir algún tipo de reacción de Kakashi que ya casi me había olvidado de que me moría de hambre. Cogí la carta y la miré con avidez, todo parecía tan sabroso que note como mi boca comenzaba a salivar más que de costumbre y me relamí. Kakashi se rió a mi lado.

"Creo que cualquier cosa que este echa en diez segundos bastará para saciar a mi pequeña mascota aquí presente." Dijo a la vez que me daba un par de golpecitos en la cabeza.

«No sé que me da más vergüenza, que me haya observado mientras casi se me caía la baba o que me haya comparado con un perro.» Pensé mortificada.

Ayame soltó una carcajada desproporcionada, yo la miré con cierto fastidio.

"Ya basta." Corté tajante.

La chica dejo de reír y se inclino sobre el mostrador.

"Si me permitís os recomiendo el ramen de pato para hoy." Dijo a la vez que lo señalaba en su menú. Pero demasiado bajo para que yo escuchara lo que decía, lo que era natural, ya que estaba tan cerca de Kakashi que si alzaba la voz le habría destrozado el oído.

Ahora que lo pensaba, me dije mientras los observaba por encima del menú, estaba _demasiado_ cerca. Alcé una ceja dubitativa.

«¡Vaya! ¿Podría ser que a Ayame le gustara Kakashi-sensei?»

Me los quede mirando con más atención, solo me hizo falta observarlos durante diez segundos para confirmar mis pensamientos. Ella estaba totalmente inclinada sobre él, con una mano apoyada sobre su hombro de manera afectuosa y... ¡eh! ¿Desde cuando esa camisa tenía tanto escote?

Tuve que refrenar una carcajada, quien iba a decir que la dulce Ayame era toda una estratega en lo que a hombres se refería. Habría jurado que los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban abrochados hace unos segundos. Pero la verdad es que no creía que a Kakashi le importarse demasiado, no parecía para nada incomodo y asentía atento a las palabras de Ayame.

Ver a otra mujer flirteando con mi profesor hizo que un raro escalofrío me recorriera la espalda, la idea de que Kakashi pudiera atraer a otras mujeres me resultaba muy extraña. Quizá le gustaba Kakashi por su aspecto, después de todo Ayame era de las pocas que había visto el rostro de mi sensei. Aún así no podía imaginarme que podía atraerle a una mujer de Kakashi a parte de su físico, después de todo era un sinobi, así que se mantenía en forma. Pero su personalidad era otra cosa completamente distinta, era una persona tremendamente asocial e introvertida, por no decir cruel.

Claro que Ayame no había tenido el placer de ser despertada por ese mismo hombre con cubos de agua o directamente kunai lanzados en su dirección durante las misiones con la excusa de fortalecer su carácter, sino no creo que le mirara con los ojos con los que lo hacía ahora.

Para mi Kakashi siempre había sido un referente, una persona que admirar e imitar, y desde luego, no alguien que pudiera atraer a mujeres o flirtear con ellas. Pero si quería llevar a cabo esta misión con éxito, necesitaba cambiar radicalmente mi visión de Kakashi como maestro y verlo como si fuera simplemente un hombre. No como el ser perfecto y asexuado que me había empeñado en ver hasta entonces.

«_Los hombres... también cometen errores._»

Quizá si pensaba así, también me sería más fácil perdonarle.

"Sakura." Dijo Kakashi con la voz algo exasperada. Estaba tan profundamente perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había enterado de que había llamado mi atención varias veces.

"¿Sabes lo que quieres?" Preguntó.

Yo mire el menú por última vez con fingido interés.

"Creo que tomaré el ramen de pato." Dije con una sonrisa malévola.

Ayame asintió algo fastidiada de tener que abandonar nuestra presencia, o más bien la de Kakashi, y se marchó a la cocina. Yo seguí mirando a Kakashi con cara de inocente.

"Vaya Sakura-chan. Podría pensar que ha sido una casualidad, pero yo diría que no." Sabía que había usado el diminutivo de mi nombre para molestarme, pero yo sonreí más todavía.

"¿Qué insinúas?" Pregunté a la vez que habría mucho los ojos y colocaba una mano sobre mi pecho en ademan sorprendido.

"Me refiero a que pretendes arruinar a tu pobre y viejo sensei."

La verdad es que lo único que había hecho era escanear el menú en busca del plato más caro, era mi pequeño acto de venganza por lo de antes. Solté una carcajada.

"¡Vamos!" Exclame indignada. "¡Creo que llevas años comiendo GRATIS sensei! No creo que porque me invites hoy llegues a arruinarte."

"¡¿Qué?!"

Una voz aguda e inconfundiblemente chillona resonó a mi espalda y mi reacción fue más por fuerza de costumbre que por otra cosa.

"¡Naruto!" Me giré para ver al aludido a mi espalda. Tenía la mandíbula prácticamente desencajada y sostenía un dedo en alto señalándonos a mi y a Kakashi. "No puedes entrar en un sitio gritando así. Nos esta mirando todo el mundo." Le reprimí.

La verdad es que no era cierto, todos los habitantes de Konoha estaban tan acostumbrados a las maneras de Naruto que ni siquiera levantaban la vista cuando armaba escándalo. Algunos ninjas de otras ciudades y familiares lejanos lo hacían los primeros días de estancia en la villa, pero no tardaban en habituarse.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto estaba tan indignado que su tono de voz había ascendido de forma sorprendente. "¿Por qué invitas a Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi se limitó a rascarse la nuca a la vez que sonreía, parecía que por una vez no se le ocurría ninguna de sus famosas y altamente cuestionables, excusas. Y ahí es cuando vi mi oportunidad, fue como si un ente se apoderara de mi y me obligara a actuar. Me recline por completo sobre Kakashi.

"¿No es obvio Naruto?" Pregunte con una voz grave y sensual, o con lo que esperaba fervientemente que lo fuera. "Por algo soy su alumna favorita." Y para finalizar le plante un sonoro beso en la mandíbula.

No pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda cuando pude notar a través de la máscara el inconfundible tacto de una barba incipiente. Me aleje lo justo de él para poder continuar mirándole a los ojos, y me dio algo de pena pensar que lo que acababa de descubrir, era el detalle más personal que había logrado averiguar sobre Kakashi en cinco años.

La mano de Kakashi se detuvo en su nuca y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Después se giró para mirarme, normalmente era un hombre que sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones, pero la sorpresa era completamente perceptible en su rostro o al menos en lo que se veía de él. Yo le sonreí y le señale a Naruto con la cabeza.

Desde el momento en el que había besado a Kakashi, Naruto había pasado de incredulidad a asombro y finalmente a enfado, lo que estaba haciendo que su cara adquiriera un tono rojizo cada vez más alarmante. En cualquier momento estallaría como una olla a presión.

"¡Eres igual que el senin-fomano!" Gritó a la vez que le señalaba horrorizado. Kakashi encajo el insulto lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que no había hecho nada.

"Naruto..." Dijo él con tono serio, esta vez sí que estaba consiguiendo atraer la atención de varios comensales.

"¡Estaba convencido de que le habías hecho algo a Sakura chan!"

"Naruto... para."

"Como le hagas algo que ella no quiera..." Continúo Naruto, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias.

Pude notar como ambos comenzaban a perder la paciencia y no pude evitar que las carcajadas contenidas comenzaran a sacudir mi cuerpo, por fin no pude retenerme más y reí un buen rato hasta que un par de lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por la comisura de mis ojos. Naruto se detuvo para mirarme.

"Tranquilo Naruto solo pretendía tomarte el pelo..." Me acerque a él y le pase una mano por el pelo hasta que estuvo más alborotado que de costumbre. "Kakashi-sensei ha aceptado volver a entrenarme y necesitaba recuperar energías."

Naruto pareció desinflarse un poco en aquel momento y paso una mirada fugaz entre Kakashi y yo, como evaluando la situación.

"Eres cruel Sakura-chan." Me dijo haciendo una mueca infantil.

Yo mire a Kakashi con una sonrisa torcida y comencé a empujar a Naruto hasta el sitio que quedaba libre justo al otro lado del susodicho.

"Tranquilo Naruto, estoy segura de que Kakashi estará encantado de invitarte. Ya que estas aquí."

Yo recupere mi sitió anterior, justo a tiempo de ver como Ayame colocaba un humeante cuenco de ramen sobre el mostrador. Después sirvió otro frente a Kakashi, que suspiro a la vez que bajaba los hombros derrotado.

"Que remedio... Naruto, por favor, pide lo que quieras..." Murmuró.

"¡Oh! Kakashi-sensei! Tienes que invitar también a Hinata, me la encontré antes y ella es la que me dijo que viniéramos aquí." Añadió Naruto por encima del menú.

Yo me gire sorprendida, y efectivamente allí estaba Hinata Hyuga, tan quieta y discreta a un lado de la puerta que no me extrañaba nada que nos hubiera pasado desapercibida. Aunque claro, eso no es muy difícil cuando estas al lado del ninja más impredecible y escandaloso de Konoha.

"Ho... hola..." Tartamudeó ella, ruborizándose hasta la punta del cabello. "No, importa... no... no... quiero molestar."

«_No puedo creerlo_»

Me la quede mirando un rato callada y con los ojos muy abiertos, Hinata había reunido el valor suficiente para pedir ir a comer a Naruto. Aunque fuera algo tan insignificante, conociendo la naturaleza de la heredera de los Hyuga... no era difícil adivinar que había sido un acto muy peliagudo para ella.

"No..." Me apresuré a responder una vez hube recobrado la compostura. "Por favor ven, siéntate a mi lado."

Hinata voló prácticamente desde la puerta hasta el asiento de mi derecha, con aspecto completamente mortificado. Parecía que nuestra presencia la había avergonzado bastante, aunque no es de extrañar, supuse que lo que quería era pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con Naruto. Le di un par de palmadas en la espalda e incline la cabeza para que mi pelo ensombreciera mi cara de los hombres que se hallaban a nuestro lado.

"Lo siento." Forme las palabras con la boca y aunque no emití ningún sonido Hinata lo entendió y me dedicó una sonrisa a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

"Bueno... cuantos más mejor." Afirmó Kakashi no de una forma completamente convincente.

Le mire alarmada, casi me había olvidado de su presencia, le sonreí con un gesto inocente a la vez que una revelación nacía en mi cabeza. Hinata se estaba esforzando al máximo y yo también debía hacerlo. Iban a ser necesarios algo más que un par de caricias y frases tontas para seducir a Hatake Kakashi, no podía ir a medias con este hombre, era todo o nada.

Kakashi aprovechó el instante en el que Naruto y Hinata estaban pidiendo para inclinarse y susurrarme al oído.

"Sakura... los años te han afectado terriblemente. No puedo creer como me has utilizado para tomar el pelo a Naruto." Y aunque podían parecer palabras duras, su ojo estaba ovalado con el característico aspecto que le proporcionaba una sonrisa.

"¿Te avergüenzas de mi sensei?"

"No... " Afirmó él colocándose la mano en la barbilla con gesto pensativo. "Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor."

Yo me encogí de hombros. "No prometo nada."

Esto no acaba más que de empezar sensei. Tengo que conseguirlo.

10. Medidas desesperadas.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas, dos semanas de intensos entrenamientos y había una cosa que resultaba dolorosamente obvia para Sakura.

Esto no avanzaba...

Pero por una parte no podía evitar sentirme contenta, aunque la relación con mi hasta hace poco desaparecido sensei no avanzará por los caminos que yo quería exactamente, si que había mejorado muchísimo. Es mucho decir que no quedara algo de resentimiento hacia él por su pequeño abandono de mi persona, pero ya no sentía esa sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago cada vez que lo miraba, porque era obvio que estaba poniendo un especial interés y esfuerzo en mi entrenamiento. Y estaba empezando a dar sus frutos.

Aunque la primera semana estaba algo oxidada, no me consto mucho acostumbrarme al ritmo. Recuperé plenamente mi fuerza física y mi estamina a los dos o tres días y mi manejo de los jutsus seguía siendo más que perfecto, después de todo era algo que trabajaba día a día en el hospital. Así que Kakashi variaba entre enseñarme nuevos jutsus que dominaba en cuestión de horas y potenciar mi entrenamiento físico, que era en lo que a veces fallaba, pero si lugar a dudas lo que más me gustaba era cuando luchábamos el uno contra el otro. Era muy difícil ponerse a la altura de Kakashi, su mente siempre iba diez pasos por delante, después de todo había luchado en muchas guerras, pero no había lucha que no aprendiera algo nuevo.

Hoy por el contrario no era un día muy educativo, Kakashi se estaba centrando en mejorar mi destreza con las armas. La verdad es que las armas nunca me habían interesado demasiado, como a Tenten por ejemplo, así que lanzar un kunai a la diana una y otra vez como si fuera una cría estaba empezando a cansarme. Además, empezaba a sospechar que su interés de hoy en afinar mi puntería era en verdad una manera de quedarse a la sombra del árbol más cercano leyendo un libro plácidamente. Su aspecto al llegar no era demasiado bueno, pero en las dos horas seguidas que llevaba haciendo lo mismo le había dado tiempo suficiente a descansar.

"Kakashi-san... " Comencé descartando el sensei. Empecé a hacerlo, de manera aleatoria, por el mero hecho de ver una ceja alzada aquí o allá cada vez que lo hacía. A la cuarta o quinta vez empezó a acostumbrarse, pero a mi aún me resultaba divertido. "¿De verdad es necesario que hagamos esto?" Pregunté.

Kakashi apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y alzó un ojeroso ojo en mi dirección, yo sonreí inocentemente, mientras terminaba de recoger los kunai que había en la diana y me situaba lo suficientemente lejos como para lanzarlos de nuevo.

"Si." Dijo él y se concentro de nuevo en el libro.

Lancé otro kunai, que produjo un sonido sordo al chocar con la madera.

Toc

Me costó bastante reprimir un gruñido gutural, pero de alguna manera lo conseguí. Si venía aquí era para entrenarme, esto era estúpido, si quería descansar mejor que se hubiera quedado en su casa y entonces podría haber hecho algo útil con mi tiempo, en lugar de estar aquí, "entrenando" y sin conseguir ninguno de mis objetivos, era frustrante.

Toc

Daba igual lo que intentara, Kakashi era totalmente inmune hacia mis avances.

Toc, la madera se astillo con la fuerza del golpe.

Si es que alguna vez percibía que quería pasar del terreno meramente profesional a uno más personal, cosa que empezaba a dudar mucho.

Toc

No tenía experiencia en seducir a nadie, no sabía que hacer, no era tan guapa, ni tan inteligente, cada día me frustraba más y más y ahora, tenía que aguantar esto.

El kunai se hundió en la tierra delante de Kakashi con un sonido sordo, miré hacia donde estaba de manera acusadora. Estaba tan desconcentrada que había errado el tiro y por mucho. Miré a Kakashi, no había apartado la vista del libro, pero comenzó a observarme por el rabillo del ojo.

«_Así que ahora mi observas ¿eh?_»

Respiré hondo, con un ademán exagerado para que Kakashi lo pudiera ver, luego me concentre en la diana y lancé otro kunai. Se clavo con fuerza en un lateral de la misma, fuera de la zona marcada como objetivo, había vuelto a fallar, a propósito claro. Y tenía intención de seguir así, hasta que me entrenase de manera normal.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura?" Me preguntó el divertido detrás de mí. Se había movido rápido y miraba con curiosidad por encima del hombro para observar la diana, cuatro en el centro, uno en el lateral y otro en el suele, cerca de donde había estado. "Ese es un error de principiante, no esperaba eso de ti."

No sabía muy bien si trataba de burlarse de mí por mi actitud infantil o qué pretendía, pero si ya sabía lo que yo quería hacer no tenía ninguna obligación de negarlo. Así que me giré lentamente y le miré muy seria a los ojos.

"Solo trataba de llamar tu atención, Kakashi-**sensei." **Baje bastante el tono de voz, porque él estaba cerca de mí, hasta que se convirtió en un ronroneo al llegar a su título, era algo burdo lo sé, pero solo quería fastidiarle. "Estás aquí para entrenarme ¿no? Pues enséñame."

Alargué un kunai hacia él, con intención de obligarle a lanzar unos cuantos después de la tortura que me había hecho pasar, pero lo que hizo sí que no me lo esperaba para nada. Me cogió del brazo que le ofrecía y me hizo dar un giro brusco para que mirara de nuevo la diana. Después movió la mano que me agarraba por el brazo hasta que alcanzo mi mano, la misma que sujetaba el kunai y terminó cerrándose entorno a mis dedos. Era un movimiento tan personal, tan deliberado, que no pude reprimir que la carne se me pudiera de gallina donde había hecho contacto con su piel.

"Está bien Sakura-chan." Susurro él esta vez, ahora en mi espalda, sin tocarme pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que notará su aliento en mi oreja mientras me lo decía. "Tienes que concentrarte en tu muñeca, en el movimiento de tu muñeca."

Por un momento me quede rígida, parecía que el rubor que subía a mis mejillas me había hecho perder gran parte de mi agilidad mental. Este era el momento, ¿verdad? Pocas personas le habían tocado de una manera tan intima, amigos y familiares, pero esto era diferente. Kakashi me obligó a mover la mano con la suya de manera que mi muñeca dio un golpe brusco y el kunai salió despedido hacia la diana, donde se clavo, justo en el centro. Después comenzó a apartarse poco a poco, dando la lección por concluida.

«_NO, no, no, no... _»

"¡Espera!" Algo de mi desesperación se reflejo en mi voz y salió más alta de lo que pretendía. Intente tranquilizarme, cogí otro kunai de la bolsa de mi cintura y lo deposité en mi otra mano, la que estaba sujeta por Kakashi. "Otra vez."

Se quedó un momento parado, como si esta vez fuera él quien no supiera bien lo que hacer. Era una estúpida, acababa de desaprovechar una oportunidad de oro, lo sabía.

"Por favor. " Supliqué.

Kakashi mantuvo la postura rígida un momento más, pero parece que mi extraña petición logro atravesar lo suficiente sus barreras como para ceder a ella. Se acercó a mi otra vez, de la misma manera, con su respiración rozando mi oreja cada vez que exhalaba. Y como yo no soy ninguna experta en seducción, simplemente hice lo que mi cuerpo me indicaba que hiciera. Di un paso atrás e hice que la distancia que nos separara desapareciera, era algo gutural, como si necesitará tocar ese calor, fundirme con él. Era raro sentir que necesitaba eso de mi sensei, pero también me reconfortaba la sensación de calor humano después de tanto tiempo enfadada con él, tanto que no pude evitar dar un suspiro.

Con el mismo movimiento que antes, el arma salió despedida de mi mano, esta vez a más velocidad y se clavó en la diana, pero esta vez se desvió unos diez centímetros de su centro. Me quedé mirándola asombrada y noté como toda la tensión desaparecía mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada. Me zafé de Kakashi y continúe riendo hasta que una lágrima me calló por la mejilla.

"¿Quién es el principiante ahora?" Pregunte girándome y golpeando con un dedo su pecho de forma acusadora.

Kakashi se llevo una mano a la nuca y sonrió de manera despreocupada.

"Parece que me has pillado Sakura." Admitió. "Tienes razón, tenerte tanto rato haciendo esto no era necesario. Será mejor que nos centremos en otra cosa."

Crucé los brazos y me aleje un par de pasos para observarle atentamente. La risa había logrado en calmar gran parte de mis nervios, pero un ligero rubor seguía tiñendo mis mejillas como prueba de lo que acababa de ocurrir, un rubor que podía estar fácilmente justificado por la risa, pero que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Sin embargo Kakashi no parecía contrariado, confundido o abatido por lo que acababa de pasar, de hecho parecía un poco aburrido en su terrible y habitual postura. Suspiré, una vez más Kakashi había conseguido obviar lo que para mi había sido en principio un intento prometedor de seducirle.

Era lo que había sospechado en el despacho de Tsunade, mientras le repetía una retahíla de motivos por los que esto iba a ser imposible. Da igual lo que haga, Kakashi-sensei siempre me va a ver como a una niña de pelo rosa alborotado, con un vestido rojo y enamorada de un de sus compañeros tanto como para casi perder la razón. Para borrar esa imagen iba a ser necesario algo más que unos cuantos entrenamientos juntos. Intenté que mi tristeza no aflorará al exterior, pero no iba a conseguirlo durante mucho tiempo, así que me preparé para excusarme.

"Kakashi, es obvio que estás cansado, creo que por hoy será suficiente." Dije con una sonrisa. "Ya has aguantado bastante mi presencia por hoy. Así que nos vemos mañana donde siempre."

"¿Segura?" Preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

"Si, claro, no te preocupes." Hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Me incliné un poco en una despedida excesivamente formal y sin darle tiempo a despedirse me di la vuelta y salí corriendo hacia las pobladas calles de Konoha.

Correr mantenía mi mente ocupada, concentrarme en esquivar personas una detrás de otra era mejor que pensar que nunca iba a conseguir superar la prueba de Tsunade. Hinata había conseguido acercarse a Naruto y estaba segura de que al final tendría el valor suficiente como para ganarse su corazón, y si Naruto se enamoraba de Hinata, estaba segura de que los dos saldrían ganando. Luego estaba Tenten, que era una chica luchadora y estaba segura de que conseguiría su objetivo. Y por último, Ino, bueno... Sakura todavía se preguntaba para qué había hecho Tsunade que Ino realizara una misión de seducción cuando la mitad de la población masculina de la villa babeaba al verla pasar. Eso la dejaba a ella como el único fracaso del grupo y Sakura odiaba decepcionar a su mentora, cosa que iba a hacer sin duda.

"¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Salió lo suficiente de sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que llevaba un rato deambulando por el hospital. Un entorno al que estaba tan acostumbrada que sus pasos le habían guiado automáticamente a él sin que ella se diera cuenta. Parpadeó y miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz que se había dirigido a ella, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Shizune.

"Pensaba que estabas de permiso." Dijo nerviosa, mientras agarraba el historial de un paciente con ambas manos y lo atraía hacia su pecho.

Claro, Shizune también lo sabía. ¿Se decepcionaría ella también? Los pensamientos deprimentes empezaron a golpear uno a uno mi cabeza hasta que se humedecieron los ojos y un torrente incontrolable de lágrimas empezó a luchar por salir.

"Shizune..." Susurré abatida.

Ella miró un momento a nuestro alrededor, me agarró de la mano y me llevo hasta un cuarto de curas que estaba vacío. Cerró la puerta con cuidado alejándonos a ambas del ir y venir de personal, familiares y pacientes de los pasillos. Se lo agradecí bastante, si iba a tener una crisis nerviosa prefería tenerla en la intimidad.

"Tú lo sabes. " Afirmé directa al grano, no estaba en estado de aguantar tonterías. Sin embargo ella me entendió perfectamente porque asintió con la cabeza. "No puedo hacerlo."

Shizune me observo un momento estupefacta, después algo en su mirada cambió, en vez de consolarme como creía que iba a hacer, sus ojos de oscurecieron, su semblante se hizo imperturbable.

"Sakua, eres una de las ninjas más capaces que conozco. Has sido aprendiz de la mismísima Hokage, has luchado junto a Naruto en numerosas batallas y has salvado a más gente de la que puedes contar." Shizune dio un golpe con la historia que llevaba en una mesa cercana. El sonido del metal reverbero por las paredes haciéndome dar un respingo. "¿Y me dices que no puedes? ¿Con un solo hombre?"

La miré sorprendida. ¿Dónde estaba la dulce Shizune que debía consolarla? Me sentía como un niño que no había hecho los deberes en la clase de un profesor que me apreciaba especialmente.

"He intentado hacerlo, pero no funciona, nada funciona."

"¿Nada?" Shizune cambio el tono y la miró con ternura, después coloco una mano en mi hombro y apretó ligeramente. "A veces situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas."

10.1

Kakashi observó como Sakura se alejaba a toda velocidad y solo entonces permitió que la confusión se reflejará directamente en su cara.

«_¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?_»

No sabía que le sorprendía más, lo que había hecho él o la reacción de Sakura. Había sido agradable retomar el contacto con ella, pero desde que la había comenzado a entrenar notaba algo raro a veces. Algo fuera de lugar, un momento era la chiquilla que había entrenado y al minuto siguiente se convertía en... en... ni siquiera podía darle un nombre. Agitó la cabeza, había sido un lapsus por su parte que no debía volver a ocurrir, la pelea con Makie le había afectado más de lo que esperaba, si, debía de ser eso.

Y si no lo era no le apetecía pensar más en ello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**CONTINUARÁ...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero ayer me entro el mono de escribir y esto es lo que salió... es terrible lo sé, aún así agradecería el feedback, si esta historia sigue gustando me encantaría continuarla. ¡Muchas gracias por aguantarme a todos de antemano!

Besos. Yuny


End file.
